Infamous Hacker
by Giriko-99
Summary: Former US Marine Marshall Caldwell is exiled from the US due to his actions as a vigilante. Settling down, Marshall has one objective in his mind. Find and terminate the killer of his family. However, it seems that fate has other plans for him. Can he complete his mission or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

A/N: alright peoples listen up. I'm establishing this Sekirei fanfic and its my actual first time uploading this. After I've read some really good fanfics, I decided to give this a shot. I'm also implementing some Watch Dogs elements to this story just to make it more interesting.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sekirei and all rights go to their owners.

* * *

Character Bio:

Name: Marshall Takahiro Caldwell

Date of Birth: November 15

Place of Birth: Chicago, Illinois

Height: 6'4

Weight: 166 lbs.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Obsidian

Blood Type: B+

Former Occupation: Former US Marine

Present Occupation: Hacker

Hacker Alias: D-Punk

Weapons: Barret REC7, M9 Pistol, Combat Knife, Baton, Taser.

Smart Phone Type: Iphone 5

[Near a Tokyo shipment yard]

A man dressed in a black hoodie along with baggy sweatpants (like those parkour sweatpants) and Nike tennis shoes designed in grey, white and red stood afar from the shipment yard. The bottom half of the man's face is covered by black scarf with grey intricate designs and his head is covered by a hood. In his hands is a Barret REC7 PDW. On his back is a black and white backpack. Next to him is a Siberian husky, who followed his master every step of the way. His phone rang and got a call from a man named "Defalt".

"What is it JB?" asked the man.

"Hey, the guy you're looking for...Martin DeLar am I correct?" said Defalt.

"Yeah. What of it?" asked the man.

"Well...he's got some cronies with him. They are basically his second in command guys and basically ran the whole operation here at the shipment. They're making some sort of weapons deal here. It'll be trouble if they ever accomplish that."

"When's the ship coming in?" asked the man.

"In about two to three minutes top."

"Good enough for me."

"Oh and watch your step. You have security cameras out there marking down every move you take and no doubt do the cops are gonna chase after you."

"Thanks for the tip JB."

"Its Defalt you dumbass. I don't want anybody locating where I am."

"Fine fine...Defalt."

"Finally got it right D-Punk. I'll see you later." with that Defalt ended the connections to the now identified man named D-Punk.

The hacker and his trusty Siberian Husky went towards the shipping yard and got turned his Iphone. There he tapped on the "Security Scanner" app and the Iphone did its magic. There he hacked the security feed on those cameras. The screen said,

"Security cameras hacked and disrupted."

D-Punk grinned at this. Now those cops won't do anything about it.

"Alright time to get work."

D-Punk cocked his gun and started to steal the money from those thugs. He tapped onto the "Bank Account" app and started to hack the money from these guys. To his surprise, those thugs had 4-7 grand in their accounts. However, these guys probably got their money from smuggling drugs in and also doing the dirty work of Martin DeLar.

Once he hacked those accounts, he then made his move. He popped up from his hiding place and fired his Barret REC7 PDW towards those thugs. Once he dropped them, he got his "Search" app on, which allows him to locate the targeted people wherever they are. His target is near warehouse 4 so he had to be careful around here. He sensed about eighteen guys in there plus the valuable target.

"Alright Bow listen up. When I pull the trigger towards the others, I want you to subdue this man okay?" D-Punk showed his Siberian Husky the photo of the man. The dog gave him a sound "whoof" which meant to D-Punk that he got the idea.

"Good boy. I'll take care of the others you take on Martin okay. Let's get going."

So they made their way at the back entrance towards the back entrance of the warehouse and he selected the app called "VISR App". This allows him to see who and what's inside a certain building, room etc. He then made once he got those targeted, he knocked the flimsy door down with a strong kick. As if in a movie, D-Punk picked out each target while Bow took down Martin. As the hacker was finished clearing out all the hostiles, he shot the left left of Martin making him howl in pain.

"Alright Martin. Tell me where is Frank Costably is right now. You have one minute to tell me where he is or I'm going to shoot every inch of your body until I get what I want."

"I don't know where he is! Last time I've met with him, he's at London but I have no idea where he is! He may have moved from London!"

D-Punk had no remorse for the criminal so he took the butt of his PDW and knocked him on the head making him unconscious. He then made a call to JB Markowicz.

"Yo Defalt. What should I do with the weapons?" said D-Punk.

"Just leave them be. The police will probably handle it. For now just bug out lest you want to be mistaken as one of his cronies." said JB.

"Not helping here. I interrogated Martin and he said he had no idea where Frank is as he saw him at London last time they met."

"I see. What did you do?"

"Just knocked him out putting him to sleep. I didn't even bother to shoot him for dead. I'll let the police handle him."

"Alright then. Just make sure you don't rattle the neighbors."

"Got it. I'll see you later." D-Punk closed the line.

He called his dog and the two left the area quickly. They made their way towards his parked red Nissan GTR R35 model car. Once the hacker and his dog were inside the car, they left the shipping yard and went back to his apartment in Tokyo. As he parked the car, he noticed two teenagers cornering a girl. Above all things he hates, the two things that he hates the most are punks and rapists. But the irony of it is that his hacker name has "Punk" in it which he didn't really like thanks to JB placing it as his alias.

Getting out from his car, D-Punk along with Bow went towards the two teens. They seem to appear around eighteen years of age. Intimidating these brats shouldn't be a problem. After all, he resigned from the Marines when he was just 25.

"Hey. Shouldn't you know that cornering a woman ain't right?" said a baritone voice towards the teens.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" said the teen and just as they turned around, they saw a tall and very imposing man.

"You said who the hell I am? I'm your worst nightmare. Let me make it clear to you two punks. Corner a woman like that, I might just save your parents by giving you a beating you won't forget. Got that?" D-Punk just picked up the poor teen by the collar and looked at him straight into his eyes.

"Um...yes sir. We won't do it again. Come on Yuji. Let's ditch."

"R-right."

The two teens scrambled away and he carefully stepped towards the young woman. She doesn't seem to be hurt or whatever. However, when D-Punk got a closer view of her, he seem to blush a bit. The young woman had brown hair and eyes. Her hair seem to be styled into a ribbon of sorts. She seems to be wearing a dress that is has white, black, and red colors adorned to it. Sporting black stockings and black flats he saw a clean cut on the side of her clothes.

"You alright?" asked D-Punk.

"Um yeah. Thanks."

"Got anywhere to go?"

"No...I don't have anywhere to go."

"Hmm. Can't let you live in the streets. I have to at least get you to somewhere safe because who knows what type of person would show up and take advantage of you. Come in."

The woman nodded but her body felt hot. She started to react towards this stranger who just saved her from being cornered by two teens.

" _No good. My body is starting to get hot. Is he my ashikabi?_ "

However, D-Punk concentrated on the road. Once he arrived at the apartment, he parked the car and the occupants got out from it. Opening the door with his keys, he allowed Bow, and the brown haired woman in first before himself. Locking the door, he told the woman,

"Alright. With that out of the way, let me ask you this. Do you have a home to get or what not?"

She shook her head.

"Well this complicates things because I can't let you live in the streets and what not. Got any parents you can call?"

"N-no sir. I'm a sekirei so I really don't have parents as you humans would say. Rather I have 108 siblings, 107 sisters and 1 brother who are here in Tokyo.

"Wait. What is a sekirei?" asked a confused D-Punk.

"No g-good. My body is reacting towards you. I want to kiss you~." said the brown haired woman.

She went up to him, yank him by the sweater, and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly his room glowed brightly around his room and he saw bright amber wings sprout out from her back.

"With my scythe, I bring death to those who harm my ashikabi now and forever. I'm Yomi number 43, your sekirei!"

"W-wha?"

Then all of a sudden, his TV turned on and showed a man with spiky white hair along with glasses and matching white clothes came on. He saw was confused about this as to what the hell this might be.

"Ah. Greetings there Marshall-kun. I'm Minaka, President of MBI and you have already met up with Yomi-chan here. It is by fate that you two were to be sekirei and ashikabi. Now that you have already winged her, I now tell you this youngster! You cannot tell anybody about the Sekirei Plan or else, MBI will have to punish you for that. I have work to do so toodles!" said the eccentric president.

The TV screen went back to its black color and D-Punk was confused about this. He knew who Minaka is since MBI is quite a well known company. But what was this eccentric person talking about? This just confuses him even more and Yomi sensed his confusion.

"Oh Marshall-sama. Let me explain. We sekirei are from a different planet than yours and we have powers that exceed the human capabilities."

"So in short you guys are some sort of alien. Am I correct?" said D-Punk.

"If you want to think it that way sure!" Yomi said with a cheery tone.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that whatever I did, I'm going to have a headache after this initial contact?"

Yomi giggled at his expense and Marshall didn't like it one bit.

"Don't worry about it Marshall-sama. I'll protect you from harm no doubt about it. But let me continue. An ashikabi, as Minaka said, is a person that we meet by fate. He or she is a caring, lovable, and protective towards us sekirei. In other words, what we mean by 'fate' is that our bodies react towards a specific individual and we know that this is our fated one."

"But how would you know that? For all you know, I'm just making sure you don't get ganged up and raped by those two teens a while back."

"That is true, but we make no mistake about this. However, there are some ashikabi out there who wing their sekirei by force which binds them. That alone is a fate worse than death."

When Yomi said that, already he was pissed. Sure he may not know anything about sekirei and all the things related to his Sekirei Plan but he knew that kissing somebody by force isn't the way to go. He believes that individuals always have the right to find the ones they love.

"Man that's really messed up. To force somebody to your side and not have them be loved. That's just heartbreaking."

"Indeed Marshall-sama. But don't worry. I know deep inside that you are a nice ashikabi who would take care of those in need and protect us from harm."

"Well if you insist about it then I can't really change your mind. So basically an Ashikabi is a person of fate that a Sekirei meets and its due to their bodies reacting towards them right?"

"Pretty much. But remember, if a sekirei reacts to you it can come down in two ways. One in which you meet face to face or in dreams. If you dream of a certain sekirei, she may be reacting to you and is sending you a message to basically wing her."

"I see."

"Also this Sekirei Plan is basically a battle royal. The winner gets to ascend towards the heavens."

"That sounds crazy. But now that you are my sekirei as you call it, then I'll have to take care of you. Not that I don't mind a beautiful bishoujo in my humble abode."

"You can speak Japanese?" asked Yomi amazed at how good his Japanese is.

"Yeah. My dad is American while my mom is Japanese. My dad knows how to speak Japanese before he met my mom. Plus I've been living here ever since my exile from the United States of America."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Yomi-chan. Maybe perhaps when I am confident to speak about it then I would tell you. But for now, let's just say that my past isn't a happy one."

"Okay Marshall-sama. If you feel comfortable about it."

"Thanks and don't add -sama to my name. Just call me Marshall. Plus I'd rather not have this master-servant relationship. You may be an alien from another planet but I don't give a damn about that. I guess the feeling is what would make it count."

"Okay then...Marshall-kun."

Marshall smiled at her making her blush. He then popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit up a lighter to it. Yomi like the way Marshall looks. His face is what you would call dashing. He has that claw mark scar that seemed to run down on the left side of his face. Black regal spiky hair that flowed in all directions although it wasn't long. Him smoking just added to her list of "sexiness" category. But the one thing she noticed is the left robotic hand he seem to have. As Marshall took his cigarette from his lips, his prosthetic hand made him wince in pain. Yomi went to his side and carefully took his hand into hers. Marshall smiled at how caring Yomi is to him.

"Are you okay Marshall-kun?" asked Yomi.

"Y-yeah. It just that it hurts a bit. I guess that damn surgeon is quite right about the pain. I thought that this pain would go away from me after a year but I guess not."

"Did something happen to you Marshall-kun?"

"It was from a mission when I was part of the Marines during my deployment in Iraq. Unfortunately it cost me nearly my whole forearm."

Flashback starts...2 years ago

 _We find our young 23 year old Marine with his M16A2 in hand. Equipped with an ACOG scope along with a grenade launcher, he along with his squad jumped onto the jeep to meet up with second squad. As they drove through the streets, the jeep driver got shot by a sniper. The passenger steadied the vehicle and parked it towards the side of the dust ridden road. They made their way towards one of the abandoned houses and started to pick out their targets. They were suppressed by small arms fire from each direction. Marshall fired some rounds from his M16A2 and scanned the area for any hostiles._

" _See anybody out there Private Morgan?" asked their squad leader._

" _Negative Sarge! I can't spot the sniper that killed our driver." said Morgan._

 _Suddenly, a grenade rolled out of nowhere near the squad._

" _Incoming grenade!" yelled out one of the troops._

 _Marshall tried to get to cover but in the end, he the grenade exploded. He got a tiny shrapnel piece on his leg while nearly all of his forearm was taken out. Loosing blood and consciousness, Morgan patched up Marshall's wound and injected him some morphine into his body. His world turned to black after that._

Flashback end...

"Next thing you know, I saw myself staring up at a ceiling of a hospital while my left forearm had a robotic prosthetic attached to it. It took a while for me to get used to it thanks to some therapy sessions."

"Thank goodness you weren't taken out from that blast."

"Same here. But even after two years, it still decided to kill me. Oh well. I guess letting me live has a price to pay."

Yomi snuggled close to Marshall and he just held her tight next to him. For some reason, it was just instinct that made him do it. Surely, he can't deny the beauty of such a woman like her but he is a gentleman so he'll have to take care of her needs first before his. Hopefully this Sekirei Plan won't interfere with his mission of trying to find the murderer of his family.

A/N: okay here are the apps that Marshall has in his phone to do his job as a hacker and also his other daily life stuff:

Security Scanner

VISR

Search

Bank Account

Nike Customization

Holloway Customization

Text Interceptor

Contacts

Music

Marshall's Sekirei:

Number 43 Yomi

Number 10 Uzume

Number 34 Yin

Number 35 Yang

Number 16 Toyotama

Number 18 Ichiya


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

A/N: alright let's get this party started. Hope you like the first chapter of the story. Now this chapter contained what I would say a spine tingling dream. Well probably not since I couldn't make a dream that scary or tingly. But I tried okay!

Disclaimer:

 **I don't own Sekirei.**

* * *

[With Marshall and Yomi...]

Marshall moved out of the crummy apartment since he isn't going to let Yomi, along with any of the other Sekirei that may come, live in that small space. Well fortunately Yomi had a place to live and this was quite a shock to Marshall. He never knew that his sekirei had somewhere to live. But maybe she lied just so that no unwelcomed guests would know where she lives. However, Marshall is quite surprised at the way her house is built. A two story house that looked like a contemporary house but in fact she said that MBI built the house for her. Well he wouldn't be complaining.

Once the two settled down along with Bow, Marshall made himself comfortable in the new house. After the whole move in thing was settled, he then asked Yomi,

"Yomi-chan. About this Sekirei Plan. Are there like any rules that no ashikabi should go against?"

"Well...for one, a sekirei along with her ashikabi aren't supposed to leave the game area as we would be hunted down by the Disciplinary Squad. That isn't really good news because the Head of the Disciplinary Squad is the notorious sekirei number four, Karasuba."

"Great that just complicates things as I need to hunt down some guy I need to kill." said Marshall.

"Don't worry. As long as those criminals stay in Tokyo then that's fine. You could do your job there." said Yomi.

"Now that you mentioned Karasuba, what does she look like?"

"From what I heard, she has silver gray hair. She wields a nodachi but she is really good at using it. In fact even if you have a gun, its practically impossible to kill her because of her speed and lethality. She wears dark clothes which is her Disciplinary Uniform. Why?"

"It seems that she is reacting to me."

[Flashback starts]

While Marshall was sleeping, he dreamed about himself standing in the streets of Tokyo but there weren't any cars whatsoever. The whole sky was black as night and all of the buildings had their lights on. Marshall guessed it was just to give some illumination for all pedestrians who can't see very well in the dark.

Then all of a sudden, a woman stood on top of a building with the moon behind her. He couldn't make out what her features were as the moon was glowing bright. The said woman jumped down from the building towards the ground giving Marshall a better view of her features.

This woman had silver hair tied up in a ponytail. She has what appears to be a nodachi strapped to her hip. She seems to wear high heels along with stockings that reach up to her thighs. The silver haired woman had a gray haori behind her back and what appears to be a tight fitting black jacket. Her eyes matched the same color as her hair and boy could only Marshall only say one word to describe her physical features: Gorgeous. He could easily tell though that she is a sekirei with the black symbol giving it away.

She slowly and seductively approached Marshall making him back up a bit. He could see her give off a smile as if she is enjoying him back up in fear. As she kept advancing towards him, the hacker backed up until he felt his back touch the wall that came out of nowhere. He saw her grabbing her nodachi out from its scabbard while her grin widen. From that point on Marshall knew that he's screwed and that he can't get his revenge on Frank Costably. This damn gorgeous but also deadly woman is his Goddess of Death. Somehow Marshall felt like he is a masochist because of her deadly smile which he knew would only mean either his death or that she liked to torment him before she mercifully ends his existence. She knew that she had him cornered and that he can't go away. Oh how she would love to torture him till he dies of blood loss or shock.

"You know that it's quite rude to back up when a woman as beautiful and deadly as me human. But I wouldn't blame you since you are weak like the others." said the silver haired sekirei.

"W-wait hold on."

But she didn't hear his plea. Rather she placed her the tip of her nodachi towards his throat. Marshall didn't move or else he's dead.

"I'm sorry my ashikabi. But I can't seem to stop this heat from my body. You have to take responsibility or else, I would have to kill you. Now you don't want that right?"

Marshall could only nod. Even if he was a Marine and seen how war was fought, this could never pale in comparison to what he is experiencing right now.

"Good. My name is Karasuba. Pleased to meet you, my ashikabi-kun~"

With that Karasuba kissed him right before she slashed his throat painting the wall with his blood.

"Your blood is so tasty Marshall-kun. Fufufu~"

[Flashback ends]

"And if you are right about who she is, then I guess I have no choice but to wing her even if it kills me." Marshall just sighed heavily.

"Don't get too depressed. We sekirei can sense when our ashikabi are in danger."

Yomi patted him on the shoulder while giving him a thumbs up which Marshall sweat dropped at the notion.

"You aren't really helping me at all when you do that Yomi-chan." said Marshall.

"Buu~. I prefer if you call me helpful." said Yomi.

"Not with that notion."

"Mou! I really hate your blunt answers Marshall-kun!"

Marshall just laughed at her but was stopped when he got a phone call. It was from JB.

"Sorry Yomi-chan. But I got some business to take care of. If you don't see me or bow, then that means I'm working."

"Take your time Marshall-kun." said Yomi.

Marshall left the room while he got the connection on.

"Yo D-Punk. Got some bad news..."

"Are there any good news first?" asked Marshall.

"Not really. But anyways, I was just in my little room in this damn apartment and my computer pulled up something interesting in Martin's files."

"What were they?" asked Marshall.

"Well it seems that this guy was working for a big time crime organization called 'Jade Ember'."

"I've heard them numerous times before. Plus they are in the internet so I've read news about them as well. Anyways, I'm in deep shit because I'm just in the heart of their operations here in Tokyo."

"That we can agree on so its a good thing that you went undercover. Also you might like this. It seems that Costably works for them as well."

"What's his position there?"

"He's basically runs the whole operations here in good ole' Japan. But they don't stop here from where we live in this exiled land. They practically branch out towards other countries such as America, England, Italy, Brazil, France, and Spain."

"So are the police forces doing anything at all?"

"Let's just say that they are doing a shitty job on keeping them intact. At least MBI is doing a good job on keeping them down." said JB.

"I can easily tell why? But regardless...anything else?"

"Your mission is to kill Junzo Takeo. It seems that Costably wanted to smuggle some drugs towards Vietnam."

"Alright. I'll get to it then."

"Before you leave, I sent a gift that you might like. It should come around soon enough. Good luck."

Defalt closed the lines and Marshall went towards the door as he heard the doorbell ring. He cautiously opened the door and saw the package on the ground. Picking it up, he closed the door and opened up the package. Marshall saw a white mask that has two eye holes only. It wasn't a ski mask but rather a mask made from sturdy material. But regardless he might as well take it and cover his identity. Placing the mask on, Marshall got dressed in his usual outfit and went to his room. From his closet, he grabbed his M9 pistol, and his baton. Once Marshall is set, he called Bow out. His most trusty companion ran towards him and woof at him happily. Marshall smiled and told him to get in the car. Marshall got a text message from Defalt saying where the address is.

"What the fuck? At the Gray Falls? Since when did drug dealings even start there?"

But nonetheless, Marshall punched the address number to his GPS and started to drive his car. Luckily he arrived there in time before anything could start. Slipping on his mask, he unbuckled his seat belt, loaded the magazine and rolled out.

"Alright. Time to get dirty. You ready?"

"Woof!" Bow barked.

"Stick close to me and we'll roll out."

Getting out of the car, he got his hood on and Bow is ready for action. Marshall tapped into his "Bank Account" app and started to hack some money from the other people. Once the hacker saw a cafe, he along with Bow sat down and turned on his "VISR" app on. The whole place was highlighted in yellow. Marshall saw bystanders highlighted in blue but he saw three guys highlighted in red. Once he tagged them using his phone, Marshall then tapped into their phones via using the "Text Interceptor" app. There he read the text messages he got.

"So when are we going to get those drugs out to Vietnam?" asked Thug #1.

"Not sure. The drug dealers said that they are going to give them to Boss Junzo by 7:30 PM." said Thug #2.

"What did those guys want in Vietnam?" asked Thug #3.

"They wanted some heroin, crack, LSD, meth, and cocaine. That's all I know. Anything else besides those drugs?" said Thug #2.

"He's got some weapons to ship as well. But I know Boss isn't really the most patient type of person. If those dealers are not there before 7:30 or five minutes before the appointed time, then he wouldn't even bat an eye on them. He's the type of guy who wants stuff on time no sooner or later." said Thug #1.

"Gotta go back to Gray Falls. Our break is nearly up and we are going to have to go back to duty." said Thug #2.

Marshall saw the whole operations right in front of him which took the hacker by surprise. JB didn't say anything about arms dealings. But plans can't go the way they are planned if you are going to take on the Jade Ember.

Sighing, Marshall picked up his phone as he got up from his seat. Bow looked towards his master and took that as a sign that break time is over. Marshall and Bow continued to press forward towards their objective. He evaded some policemen just so that he wouldn't get noticed by them. After all, the criminals on the news have been his doing while the news reporter say that it was the work of an angel. Yeah right media, think again. He doesn't call himself an angel but rather a vigilante hacker. Now there were some instances where he was chased by the cops but with the way he was trained in the USMC prior to his exile he was quick on the trigger.

Countless times his phone saved him from trouble which served him well to say the least. If he wasn't so quick on the button, he probably would have been caught by the cops and place him in prison. There was no way in hell that he was gonna to let that happen.

Marshall spotted a fixer on his tail which made him sigh in exasperation. But he has to deal with him now or else all of the work he did are gone for naught. The Fixer trailed him with his phone out. The fixer started to hack the phone making the Fixer run for his life. Marshall slipped his mask on and chased the Fixer. Bow followed him as his master chased the enemy. As Marshall ran at top speed he grabbed his baton from his bag. Once he cornered the Fixer towards an abandoned alleyway, he struck the Fixer on his head. He continued to beat him until he was knocked out. He grabbed his phone, which was still on, and started to return all the files he has stolen. Once he got that taken care off, he along with Bow went back towards the path of his objective.

Once he arrived at Gray Falls, he told Bow to stick close to him. The Siberian Husky barked and stood next to his master. Marshall hacked the security systems around the building making sure that nobody will know him. Once he got that taken care off, he grabbed his pistol, hacked the security code in the building, and breached the building.

As Marshall went inside, he saw the bodies of the enemy laying there with pools of blood around them. Not only on the ground but also the walls were painted with their blood. A feeling of de ja vu nailed him like a tsunami but this time it wasn't in the dream. It was real.

"Bow. Whatever you do, stick close to me. I don't want man's best friend to be dead when I'm not. If we go down, we go down together."

Bow nuzzled him on the leg.

"Let's go man. We can't let our target escape. We'll have to thank the person taking out the grunts for us."

Bow and Marshall continued to follow the path to where Junzo might be located in his phone. He spotted the door to be slightly opened so Marshall took the chance.

"Bow stay here. I don't want you to go in okay."

Bow nuzzled the man in the face which Marshall patted his head.

He carefully and quietly opened the door so that he wouldn't make much noise. Just because he was in the Marines doesn't mean that he knows how to be stealthy. As he opened the door, he spotted two figures in the room. The hacker's eyes widened as he spotted the woman that was in his dreams that one night and the other person seems to be Junzo. However, it seems that Karasuba left the prize for last. She had Junzo tied towards the chair. Just as she was about to kill him, Marshall beat her to it. He shot three rounds at him killing him instantly.

Karasuba turned around and spotted a man wearing a black hoodie with a white mask covering his face. However, it seems that Karasuba's body started to react to him. She then realized that this must be her ashikabi she envisioned in her dream.

"You human! What's your name?" asked the silver haired sekirei.

"Marshall Caldwell. You must be Karasuba." replied Marshall.

"You know me already Marshall-kun~ I'm so delighted."

"Yeah me too. I heard a lot about your fearsome reputation from a certain someone. It seems that your handiwork proves it."

"Well I was just bored out of my mind and I need some entertainment. However, these human pigs messed with the wrong person so that satisfied me."

"Hopefully it did. But regardless, I envisioned you in a dream. In it, you gave me your name and killed me."

"That was to be expected my dear~. I'm not really fond of humans around this crummy planet since they are nothing but weaklings. At first I thought that I don't need an ashikabi to win this dumb game but it seems that fate wants to go against me."

Marshall laughed at it making Karasuba cock her eyebrow a bit.

"Sorry about that. But I have a job to accomplish. It seems that Junzo here has some intelligence that would be beneficial towards a good friend of mine. He might help me track down a certain somebody whom I have on my hit list along with some other small time players."

Marshall started to hack into the computer system and he got himself a shit load of intel for JB. Once he got finished with downloading the intelligence, he looked to Karasuba and they got out of the building.

"Alright. With all the stuff I downloaded, this should help give JB some thing to do. That asshole has nothing better to do than hack other people's money."

"Ara ara. Marshall-kun seems to be having some trouble. Is he bothering you?" asked Karasuba.

"More times than I could count. But he's a good guy and pretty much got me helped me settle here after I got exiled from America. Now then. Shall I treat you for a meal? Its on me." said Marshall.

"Such a gentleman eh? Well I couldn't really refuse you can I?"

"When I have something in my mind, there's no stopping me." said Marshall.

Karasuba giggled but she nonetheless looked forward to it. Once they reached towards the car, he opened the door for Bow to hop in while he along with Karasuba and Marshall got in the front. Starting the engine, he drove his Nissan GTR to a nearby restaurant. Once he reached towards the restaurant, he saw a restaurant with some people eating outdoors.

"Ah...Karasuba. You might want to place your weapon at either here or at the back. You might scare the people who are eating there." said Marshall.

"Ara ara. My ashikabi-kun ordering me around. Now normally I would've killed you if you did that to me but since you are my ashikabi, I can't do that."

"Yes yes my lovely goddess. I understand that you love your nodachi really, but I don't want you to scare the customers."

Karasuba did as she was told and so the two went towards one of the tables and sat down. Luckily he opened the window just a bit so that Bow wouldn't suffocate in there. The two ordered their meals and drinks. While waiting, he got a phone call from JB.

"Oh sorry. Please excuse me Karasuba but it seems that my partner in crime is calling me."

"Go ahead. I'll wait."

So Marshall got out his phone and answered the call.

"D-Punk! What the fuck is with this shit you gave me?!"

"Intelligence from Junzo's office." Marshall replied calmly.

"Oh. Well I'll see if I can do something about it."

"Good. That should give you more stuff to do than laze around the apartment and doing God knows what you are doing."

"Hey its called the art of hacking my dear jackass." retorted JB.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say. Now then, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm in a restaurant with a lovely lady of mine. What else?"

"Well then sorry to interrupt your date. Make sure you fuck her in bed okay?"

"Shut up JB. Its not that way."

"Oh come on. You need some stress reliever after all so why not? Anyways. I gotta go. I'll see you later."

JB closed the phone line and Marshall sighed. Karasuba giggled at her ashikabi's expense.

"Go ahead and laugh it up. You're lucky that you don't need to deal with this everyday."

"No need to be so moody my darling~"

"Well here's our food coming up."

So the waitress gave them their food and the two ate in silence. After that, they left to go to where Marshall is staying. When Yomi opened up the door, she looked at the new sekirei coming in. Her face expression looked like as if she had seen the Shinigami already. Quite ironic to say the least since her name meant the underworld.

"Yomi-chan what's with the face?" asked Marshall.

"Karasuba is here." Yomi said to Marshall.

"Well welcome her with open arms as she is going to be living with us. You shouldn't be scared because your name means the Underworld."

"Shut up! Just because that's what my name means doesn't mean that I can't have fear."

"Ara ara, Marshall-kun. Shouldn't you be doing something as every ashikabi does when a sekirei reacts to them?"

Marshall got his lips mashed with Karasuba's and her wings of light sprouted from her back.

"With my sword, I shall cut down everything that harms my ashikabi. Sekirei number 4 Karasuba. Now and forever."

The wings of light faded and Karasuba smiled seductively at Marshall. He giggled nervously but he nonetheless welcomed her in the house. After today, he just wanted to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

A/N and announcement: **alright then. Now ladies and gents. For those of you who read my fanfic, "The Human and the Fallen Angel", I need some names for the shikai as stated in the chapter I just posted up. I can't upload another chapter unless you either leave your review or PM me.**

Now then shall we get started?

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Sekirei.**

* * *

Marshall woke up as he saw his sekirei sharing his bed. Yomi snuggled at his left side while Karasuba was at his right. That's not the only thing though. Yomi seems to be wearing a white bra and white panties. Karusaba only wore her black panties. Marshall sighed. Surely one of these days, he'll have to take Defalt's advice to heart and do the deed.

"Goddammit. I can't think like a lecher. My parents taught me to always respect women. But I can't really deny these beauties since they are really gorgeous. Not to mention they have really nice and curvy figures." Marshall said to himself.

"Ara ara. Darling wanting to naughty things to us and ravage our bodies like a beast eh? But you are a man and you have desires." said Karasuba making him widen his eyes.

"Y-you were awake?" asked the shocked Marshall.

"I heard every little thing you said but I don't mind if its with you. You know you have a really nice toned abs. Makes me really horny thinking of the things you could do in bed~." Karasuba purred at her ashikabi making his nose have a small trickle of blood.

"Well I really don't wanna-"

"Are you saying that I'm not attractive?~" Karasuba asked pouting at him.

"No. You are really beautiful. I just don't want to take advantage of you while you are at your vulnerable state."

"Vulnerable eh? You do have guts saying that to my face my ashikabi-kun~. Even if I am sleeping, I could still kill you without having to be alarmed."

"That I know but still. Even a warrior can have blind spots whether they acknowledged it or not."

"I guess what you are saying is true. Now then darling~. Do you want to have some fun?"

"By fun you mean-"

Karasuba couldn't take it anymore as she kissed him. Marshall was stunned at first but he didn't resist. In fact he just surrendered to her as she was making her way towards his engorged tongue. Once the two separated, Marshall just threw all reasons and morals out the window.

"Karasuba-chan, wanna take it to one of the spare rooms? I don't want Yomi-chan to be disturbed while she's sleeping."

"Sure thing darling~. Anything for you~."

So Marshall replaced his body with a pillow and carried Karasuba towards one of the spare rooms. He locked the door and started where they left off.

[Lemon Alert!]

Karasuba moaned as Marshall kissed her passionately. The two dueled their tongues against each other's mouths. While Marshall was busy trying to dominate her, Karasuba started to undress him. She took off his sweatpants along with his shirt leaving him in his black boxers. Marshall separated from her and he was quite surprised at his sekirei's swiftness of taking his clothes off minus his underwear.

"Wow. You really wanted me that badly ne?" Marshall teased her.

Karasuba giggled but looked at the bulge in his underwear. Karasuba licked her lips as she really liked the way it was straining from the confines of its cotton prison. The moment she slid his underwear off, his member slapped her on the face. She was quite surprised but nonetheless never disappointed at the size of it. Nine inches with at least a half inch of girth. Just the way she likes it. Marshall just decided to sit back and let her take the reigns since its his first time doing this.

Marshall had never done this before because he was busy helping out his family along with studying and getting into the Citadel University located in South Carolina. Plus with him deployed in Iraq and doing his hacking job, he rarely had anytime for himself to find a woman that he likes. But then again, not finding was probably the best thing because he never wanted her to be targeted by Frank Costably. He already lost his family and he can't lose a loved one. But with Karasuba and Yomi here with him, Marshall wasn't really worried. They can handle themselves without a problem since sekirei are more powerful than humans.

Before Karasuba did this, she took off her panties and tossed it towards the floor where his other clothes are at the moment. Marshall can clearly see that she is aroused since he can her honey dripping down to her thighs.

"Mmm Karasuba. Feels good. How about I let you have your fun since this is my first time. But after this, I might want to take the reigns from you." Marshall said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Trying to challenge me darling~? I could easily destroy you you know that right~?"

"Oh I wouldn't dare try to challenge the almighty Karasuba."

"Well then. Since you gave me the green light how about I do something nice towards you ne?"

"Sounds good to me."

Karasuba started to kiss the tip of his member and worked her way down. Karasuba didn't mind the taste of his dick. It tastes a bit salty but nonetheless the black sekirei liked it. Marshall had to admit, she knows her stuff real well. He just relished in the feeling of her giving him the best blowjob. Karasuba then decided to swallow his whole member while using her gag reflex. Her ashikabi groaned which made Karasuba grin in her mind. She kept this up until Marshall reached his climax point. Karasuba really liked the taste of his essence. Sweet like vanilla.

"Now then darling~. Time for some fun~."

Karasuba lowered herself down onto his manhood as she was really loving the fact that he filled her up all the way to her uterus. Then Marshall noticed blood trickle down on his member. He was surprised that she was a virgin. But nonetheless, he smiled as that meant that she was his and nobody can take her.

"Ara ara Marshall-kun. Why are you smiling~? Is it because you took my first time making me your bitch?" Karasuba said the last part with a hint of malice. She never liked anybody calling her as if she is some type of trophy to be won.

"Whoa. I never said that. I'll never call you that. Rather how about 'lover' how's that? Sounds more affectionate and lately, I've grown an attracted to both you and Yomi."

Karasuba was taken back a bit by this.

"Since this is your first time along with mine, its pretty much special to us. Don't you agree my lovely goddess?"

Karasuba just kissed him and he took that answer as a yes. Marshall started to rock his hips and she moaned into his mouth as he slowly fucked her. Marshall wanted to savor the moment so he did slowly and steadily. Karasuba moaned softly as he tenderly caressed her curvy body. She really liked his caresses and wanted some more.

"Harder! Faster! More!" Karasuba moaned.

"Alright my lady. Here I come!"

Karasuba then felt Marshall pick up the pace and she was screaming as she had her soft spots in her being touched adding it more to the sensations. Then all of a sudden, Marshall latched onto her breasts making her moan loudly as it added more to the carnal pleasure. As he kept on fucking her more and more, she came. He could feel her juices sprayed around their hips but Marshall didn't let up. He has yet to climax.

While he kept on thrusting in her, Karasuba kissed him passionately and the two whirled their tongues around their mouths. Her screams were muffled as she felt him poke her at the cervix making her climax again. The two kept on kissing each other showing their true feelings not just lust. For the first time ever, Karasuba really wanted to experience love with this man even if they are having this intimate moment.

"I'm gonna blow. Get ready!" Marshall grunted as he can feel his climax coming.

"In me! Cum in me!"

Marshall then released his essence in her and she screamed as she felt her climax come into effect. The two then sealed the act with one more kiss. Karasuba stayed by his side and she sighed in bliss.

[Lemon End]

"That was fun ne darling~." Karasuba said to Marshall.

"Indeed it was. Now then rest. You must be tired after our little exercise of the day."

"Oh are you being sarcastic to me now~?" asked Karasuba.

"Hmm. Let me think. Probably."

Karasuba just giggled at him but nonetheless reveled in his warmth. He loved the way her soft body felt against his as he held her dearly. Karasuba didn't notice the steel robotic prosthetic he had on and so she asked him,

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh this? It happened all the way back from my deployment in Iraq. During a mission, a grenade from the terrorist nearly took out my entire forearm. So I ended up having to get this robotic arm from my surgery." replied Marshall.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Somewhat. Even if its after a year or two, my forearm is still getting used to it. My therapist said to me just give it time."

"I see."

"Don't worry about it. It may have cost me my forearm but I'm still alive. Everyday I always ponder how that grenade didn't kill me even if I have some armor on. But I guess I'm just that lucky."

"Indeed you are. But let's drop the dreary subject shall we darling~?"

"Sure thing."

Marshall and Karasbua got into the shower to clean themselves. However, it seems that the two haven't gotten over their lust yet so they did the same thing in the shower. Once they were finished fooling around, they made their way towards the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Dressed in his grey sweatpants which had red and blue lotus prints on it along with his black long sleeve T-shirt, Marshall started to make some breakfast. He saw Karasuba dressed in a white bathrobe while Yomi came out still in her underwear.

Marshall served them some breakfast. The hacker opened the TV and saw the news about Junzo and his men.

"It seems that your handiwork has bore its fruits eh?" said Marshall.

"Well it seems the media thought that Junzo's security team turned on against each other leading to this messy free for all. Can't be surprised that they don't acknowledge that it was I who ended those pathetic humans in the first place."

"Let the media think what they want. Its better off that way since those guys always want to make things melodramatic. Plus the Sekirei Plan isn't something that should be brought out in public. After all Minaka did say that it should only be known to those who have their sekirei."

Then the media talked about Junzo's mysterious death along with who was his killer. Great now the media has to go hot on his case! Marshall sighed.

"Karasuba. Changed the channel. I'd rather not listen to the news today. Do whatever you want."

"Oh okay then darling~."

Karasuba surfed through some channels and decided to watch some Anthony Bourdain. Marshall cleaned the dishes while Yomi went back to her room. While the hacker was doing some dishes, he heard something smash on the floor. Then Yomi screamed which made Marshall wonder what in the world she is doing.

"Guess I have to finish this up and check what the hell happened back there." Marshall muttered to himself.

So after he was finished with his dish washing, he went to checked to see where Yomi is. He found her in his room with his Iphone in pieces. Yomi picked up the pieces and didn't notice Marshall standing there in front at the door.

"What would Marshall-kun say when he sees his phone in pieces?" Yomi asked herself out loud.

"Well I really don't blame you if you do break my phone. After all I need a new one so its fine." Marshall replied to Yomi's question.

"Kyaa!"

Yomi screamed as she dropped the pieces on the table. Luckily Marshall caught it in time and gently laid the said pieces on the table.

"Mou! Don't scare me like that!" Yomi yelled at her ashikabi.

"Don't yell so loudly Yomi. Its still morning."

"Regardless. What am I gonna do about your phone?"

"Like I said. Don't worry about it. Its time for me to have a new phone anyways so its not going to affect me that much."

"Gomen ne Marshall-sama."

Marshall just patted her head and smiled at her softly. He hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss making her cheeks flush.

"Silly girl. You don't have to apologize. You are my sekirei which means you are a lover like Karasuba. So don't fret over what already happened."

"Okay Marshall-kun." said Yomi.

"That's my girl. Now then. I'll have to go back and buy the phone I need for my job. If you'll excuse me then. You two behave okay? I don't want a mess when I get back in the house. I'll tell Karasuba the same thing because I know that she'll probably go ballistic with her blood lust."

Yomi giggled.

"Alright then. I have to go or else JB is going to blow my new phone up when I just got it."

So Marshall went in his car. He then went towards the shop where they were selling smartphones. Parking his car went inside the store and started to find the model he saw in the internet. Once he got the phone model, Marshall grabbed the box. He then went towards the phone cases and decided to pick a black and red Defender case. As he was finished with paying, the clerk said to him,

"Have a good day sir."

"Thanks. You too."

As Marshall went back to his car, he saw about three guys gang up on a lone person. He got a good look at him and he could tell that this person doesn't know how to fight. This young man wore a blue jacket with blue jeans and a white shirt with white tennis shoes. It seems that he got into the wrong place at the wrong time. Marshall placed his product inside the car and went up to the three thugs.

"Oi! You three! What you doing up there?" asked Marshall.

"Eh? Who the hell are you huh?!" asked one of the thugs.

"I asked you first punk ass. What are you doing to this poor kid here eh?"

"Just get lost fucker. Just leave and we'll forget about this encounter. Its a good deal ne?"

"Like I said. What are you doing ganging up on a poor kid? That wasn't the answer I was looking for you dumbass."

That's when Marshall popped the thug on the face. He then gave him a swing on the left causing some of his teeth to be knocked out. The thug was knocked out and Marshall cracked his knuckles. The hacker went towards the other two and beat them up. Marshall didn't even have a single scratch placed on him. He picked up one of them and asked him the same question.

"Listen up here you dumbass. I was a former US Marine here and I know how to interrogate some prisoners of war. Now then, if you don't want to do this the military way, you'd better tell me what you are doing to this kid."

"We just wanted to scare him off." the thug was really scared at this man. He not only can beat him up but also messed with the wrong person.

"Good. Now here's my advice. If I see you again, don't expect me to show you some mercy. I can easily kill you if I want. Now go and I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Fuck you! We'll remember this!"

The thugs grabbed their leader and left. Marshall shook his head at those three. Turning around, the hacker gave a helping hand towards the young man and he grabbed his hand.

"Thanks sir."

"No problem. But anyways, what's your name per chance?"

"Sahashi Minato." said the now identified Minato Sahashi.

"Minato eh? Name's Marshall Caldwell. I'll just call you Mina for short. Now then get in the car. I can't have you being jumped by some thugs while you can't fight."

"I-I really can't do that sir. I don't want to be rude Caldwell-san."

"Just get in Mina. I'd rather not have you being jumped again and God knows what they are going to do to you."

Minato looked at Marshall and didn't argue with him whatsoever. As the two went inside, he was quite impressed at how he was able to afford such a nice car. Marshall noticed this which he let up a small grin

"Like my car eh Mina?"

"S-sorry Caldwell-san. I didn't mean to stare at it too much."

"Mina, I told you to call me Marshall. I've never been the type of guy who gives a damn about honorifics."

"I-I'm sorry Marshall-san."

Marshall just sighed in defeat. Guess he can't change this kid's behavior but oh well.

"So where is your house?" Marshall asked Minato.

"Izumo Inn."

"I see. Give me a minute to get this GPS set up and we'll be on our way."

"Thanks Marshall-san."

"No problem kid."

As Marshall was punching in the address of Izumo Inn, Minato saw the robotic prosthetic arm. He was curious as to what happened to him but he'd rather keep it to himself. After all, Minato learned to not ask some people about how they got their injuries since they are sensitive topics. Once Marshall got the address, he was quite shocked at how long the journey is from here to the Inn. It was an hour's drive! Marshall started the car and drove out from the parking lot. As he was driving, he grabbed a cigarette and pulled down the window a bit. As he stopped the car on a red light, he lit up the cigarette and started to smoke.

"So kid where do you go to school? You seem to be around your teens or your early twenties."

"Well...its quite embarrassing to say the least..."

"Oh sorry about that. Didn't mean to hit a sore spot."

"Oh no its not that. Its just I'm scared about what others might think of me. After all I just failed an entrance exam to get into Tokyo University. Hehe."

"Entrance exam hard?" asked a confused Marshall.

"Well not really. I'm a smart person. Its just that my nervousness gets the better of me whenever I take a test."

"It happens."

"I know it might be sensitive but what happened to your arm to get that prosthetic?"

"I got it when I was in the Marines. A grenade nearly took out my whole entire forearm."

"Sorry about that."

"That could have taken my life because that grenade was about 2 inches away from my position. But I'm glad that I am alive."

Marshall kept driving and smoking until he reached towards Izumo Inn. He dropped off Minato. But it seems that the timid boy wanted to treat him to lunch as repayment for the kind act so he stayed there for lunch. Once he was finished eating with lunch with Minato, he went back to his own house.

When he went inside, he saw a note in the kitchen. He read the note and just left it there. It seems that Yomi and Karasuba went to the mall and decided to buy some stuff. He didn't need to accompany them because he knows that he could take care of themselves.

"Now then...time to get started with my phone."

Marshall went to his room and unraveled his smartphone. It was basically a black Sony Xperia 3 smartphone. Once he got the phone out, he placed the phone underneath his portable machine that allows him to have his phone as a hacking tool.

What that machine basically does is that it helps modify the phone to where he could do his job as a vigilante. Basically he just places his phone underneath the scanner. Once the scanner runs through the phone twice, the hacker takes it out. He checks his computer to make sure that his phone can do the job. If the computer gives a green color then that means it can do it. But if it is red, then that means no. The process takes around 10 to 15 minutes which is not really that long. Plus the best thing is that he doesn't lose all the information he worked for.

Once Marshall did that, he checked to see if the computer gives him a red color. It seems that it did not so he went ahead and grabbed his phone from the machine. He opened it and the home screen was that of the Iphone 5 so he wasn't having a troubled time navigating his way through the phone. But the one thing that the Sony Xperia 3 has over the Iphone is the long battery life which is a major plus on his list. Also the camera and video definition are by far the best and the phone has the options that the Xperia 3's box listed. So he said to himself that he picked out the best phone ever.

Grabbing the case that he picked from the store, he placed it on the phone and it looks good as new.

* * *

A/N: alright then. I'll see you guys later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

A/N: sorry for all the fuss I had to go through. But anyways here's the next chapter of my fanfic. Please enjoy. Also there are some changes towards the number of sekirei to this so please bear with me on it. I'm adding Kazehana, Kochou, and Akitsu per PM request of The Kitsune Saiyan.

So please enjoy!

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Sekirei.**

* * *

[Meanwhile at MBI...]

While the desk workers were monitoring the profiles of the ashikabi and their sekirei, a virus came up. The workers thought that it was just another one of those pesky viruses that could fixed with an anti-virus software or something like that. But then things started to get out of control.

"What the...? Since when did the profiles of the ashikabi started to get erased?!" one of the workers frantically tried to fix the problem but it seems that this virus isn't one of those

"Did we just get hacked?!"

"Don't be stupid. We have the best security softwares that not even hackers can break through."

"Sorry to say but we are definitely hacked. We can't track down the user or whatever. Plus all the personal data disappeared like a cloud of dust. But don't just stand there and do nothing! Call in the techs! We need to get this situation under control before things get out of hand!"

"Right!"

As one of the workers called the tech teams, many of the workers tried to debug the virus as much as they can. Unfortunately Marshall's profile and other information pertaining to him had been lost in the fallout making him unnoticeable in the system. The only thing that the workers could only find are the pictures of the sekirei next to a grayed out person. What they didn't know is that this virus only erases the person's profile permanently from the database. This could only work if the said person created the virus only.

As you know what that means. Marshall is a ghost from the Sekirei Plan. They could try and find out where his profile is but it would prove futile for the workers to find it.

[That same day only night time...]

As Marshall was finished with his cooking and all that stuff, he decided to go ahead and make sure that his profile is erased permanently from MBI computers. He went to his computer and started processing the codes of the virus making sure that he is off the grid completely. After all, he is a hacker and his name can't be known throughout the entire city.

The code wasn't really that complex. Thanks to JB showing him the ropes about coding along with the ins and outs of it, he can easily hack or disrupt famous companies, like MBI, down to bits and pieces.

Once he was done punching in the codes, the virus did its magic. Marshall then decided to hit the sack. As his head was on the pillow, his eyes became heavy. As he slept, he went into the Land of Dreams as he calls it. However, it seems that its one of those visions that tells him to freaking get the sekirei winged.

[In his dreams...]

Marshall found himself in Tokyo again but unlike the last dream he had with Karasuba, this one seems to be a different one. The sky is red instead of black. There was a full moon plastered on the sky to indicate it as night. Marshall looked around the area to see why the hell he was dressed in his usual get up. He looked around the area to see if there was anybody there but found none.

"Just why am I back here in Tokyo again?" Marshall muttered to himself.

"White masked man. Come and find me. I'll be waiting for you my love~." said a mature yet seductive voice.

Marshall decided to get this done and over with. He was really suspicious about this but he has no choice. Marshall tried to grab his phone but he didn't have it. This shocked him the most because he wouldn't go out in public without his phone with him.

"I swear that I had it with me. Where the hell did I put it?"

Marshall then looked up and saw the signs on the lighting boards saying "Go Right", "Don't Enter", "Go Left" and so on. Then it clicked to him. He didn't need the phone to help him navigate to where he is. He'll just use this to navigate. As he ran to where he was being directed, he spotted a woman there in an alleyway.

She has dark green hair with blue eyes like ice. (Nice rhymes eh?). Well toned figure that suits her. She has a tight fitting top that shows some of her wondrous breasts. She also has what appears to be bloomers and boots that reach up to her thighs. Covering nearly all of her arms are those long gloves. She is a beauty beyond immeasurable standards. But on her left breast is the sekirei symbol so this must be one of those visions of a sekirei needed to be winged.

"Smart one aren't you?" said the green haired beauty.

"Who the hell are you?" Marshall asked her.

"Mou~. Is that the way to ask a lady for her name? I was hoping that you would be more of a gentleman."

"Just tell me your name alright? I don't have time for your games or seductions." Marshall told her.

"Mmm...not happening~. Where would be the fun of that? How about I tell you when you and I meet out in the real world? Then I could tell you my name ashikabi-kun~."

"W-wait! Where are you-"

But the green haired sekirei vanished into thin air leaving Marshall alone.

[Dream Ends]

Marshall woke up in the middle of the night and he saw Yomi and Karasuba in his bed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God I have my girls with me."

The hacker looked at the alarm clock which displayed the red numbers as "2:30 A.M." Marshall shook his head at this.

"Man I have to get some shut eyes." Marshall muttered to himself.

So he snuggled up with the two of girls and in turn, the sleeping girls clutched him tightly. Marshall fell asleep again and this time, he didn't have any more of these visions of sekirei asking their ashikabi to wing them.

The next morning...

As Marshall woke up, he didn't see Karasuba next to him. She must have gone out to walk or something. Hopefully she isn't going on a rampage here and there killing some poor sap. But he can't dwell on that topic for that long. As Marshall was about to go to the bathroom, his phone rang. Grabbing the device, he saw a number plastered on it. Strange. Normally the hacking chip wouldn't have random calls display on the screen. Whoever this guy is must be a fixer. Marshall then decided to not answer the phone so he just let it ring.

When the phone stopped ringing, Marshall went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He brought his phone with him so that he could check what's interesting on the internet. As he was finished with brushing his teeth, the same number popped up. Man what's up with this person calling him all of a sudden. Marshall decided to go ahead and answer because this is driving him insane even if its only a second call.

"Hello. Caldwell residence speaking."

"Marshall-san?" a voice asked all of a sudden making Marshall widen his eyes.

"Mina!? Wha...just...how the hell did you get this number?" asked Marshall.

"Oh...hehehe...let's just say that I got it by accident?"

"Minato do not lie to me. There could be no way that you could get this number since I do a rather dangerous job here and I don't need you to be dragged along in this mess. I'm coming over there and we'll have a little man to man chat okay? How's that sound?"

"Um..can it just-"

"How does that sound Mina? I highly doubt that you have anything to do on a weekend like this am I correct?" Marshall repeated and this time, his voice got darker.

"Yes that will be fine." Minato said in defeat.

"Good. I'll be there okay?"

"Yes sir."

Marshall closed the line and sighed. Of all people to call him, it had to be him. Does he have some sort of bad luck or something? Marhsall left a note on the table in the living room telling Yomi that he'll be out doing some errands for a friend of his. Once Marshall got dressed, he went to his car and drove to Izumo Inn.

As he arrived there at the inn, he spotted a woman with purple hair wearing what appears to be clothes of a shrine maiden only with the hakama color being purple. Whoever this person is must be the landlord of the place or something.

"Um excuse me miss. But do you know if Minato Sahashi is here?" Marshall asked her in perfect Japanese.

"Oh my. I wasn't expecting somebody to come here." said the purple haired woman.

"Mmm. I believe Minato hasn't told you about my arrival here huh? Well my name is Marshall Caldwell. You can just call me Marshall." Marshall introduced himself to the woman.

"Likewise. My name is Miya Asami. Wife of my late husband, Takehito Asami. You can just call me Miya."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miya-san."

"I'll go ahead and call Minato. Why don't you come inside and have some tea?"

"Don't mind if I do."

So Marshall took off his shoes once he entered the place. Its rather comfortable here so he didn't really mind it. Once he got situated, Miya went into the kitchen to prepare him some tea.

"Here you go Marshall-kun. Now I'll get Minato okay?"

"Thank you."

Miya went upstairs while Marshall was thinking about what his next move is. JB hasn't called him in days which made him worry about him. Surely he has something for him to do and JB told him that he will always call him if there's something coming up. Marshall will have a chat with him later on after this is over.

"Ah Marshall-san. Welcome to Izumo Inn hehehe."

"Thank you Mina. But with pleasantries aside, I would like to have a chat with you privately."

"Oh yes..." Minato said nervously as Marshall stared at him in the eye.

Once Minato got settled in, he then looked at Marshall hoping to get this dreary subject done and over with.

"Mina. I have to ask you something. Who told you my number?"

"Um...its...rather...complicated."

"How so? Come on you can tell me a secret."

"That's kind of ironic coming from you Marshall-san."

Marshall grabbed him by the collar and stared at him right down at his eye making Minato shrink in fear.

"So you wanna play smartass eh? Since when did you develop a spine?"

"Ah gomen ne!"

"Just tell me who it is and I can take care of the rest."

"Well her name is Matsu."

"Oh. Matsu eh? So she's your sekirei?"

"H-how did you know..."

"One of my sekirei told me rather fond stories about her. None of them were good. But anyways, I guess my identity got revealed. Now then with that in mind, I'll add you into my contacts. If you ever need help just call me okay?"

"Sure thing. But didn't you say that you work a dangerous job?"

"Yeah. I haven't told my sekirei about this because I come home exhausted every night. Sometimes morning. My job doesn't really have a standard time like the others around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Minato. I hope you can keep this a secret because if somebody else figures it out, I have no choice but to eliminate them. Can I trust you on that?"

"O-okay. You can trust me."

"Have you ever watched the news?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Haven't you noticed that the media isn't really telling you the whole truth? They are just coming up with theories as to how those major thug players die but haven't come to a conclusion. But you know that those 'security teams' these players have just don't turn up against each other am I right?"

"Now that you mentioned it that is true."

"What you witnessed is basically my handiwork right there. I was the one that killed those thugs because they work for a rather big crime boss that I needed to kill right away. But with the Sekirei Plan in motion, I have to make sure that their operations run through Tokyo or as the people call it, Shinto Teito. If I ever cross the border, then things go south and the Disciplinary Squad will get my ass."

"It was you? But how did you..." Minato was just mind boggled at the information he is soaking up right now.

"I work as a hacker Minato. Or rather a vigilante. I have a co-worker of mine who provides me the details of what they are doing and my job is to eliminate those guys and hopefully get any information I need to grab Frank Costably. I have a score to settle with that bastard."

Minato was just in shock. His friend can't be serious as to going after the most wanted person in the planet. But with the way his tone shows, it seems that something must have happened between the two in the past. Minato decided to ask him some more questions since he is still trying to work out the details about his job and occupation. After all Marshall is showing all of his cards on the table without anything hidden up his sleeve.

"What happened to you that made you want to kill him?"

Marshall sighed as he lit up a cigarette.

"You see, Two years ago I was a former US Marine on deployment to Iraq. After my injury that I just told you, I was pretty much done with my career as a soldier. Plus I wasn't able to get used to it so the officer of my unit just told me to resign from the Marines since operations there are always on the fly and you need to be vigilant with your surroundings. I knew where he was leading with this so I took the resignation. After I was released from the hospital, I came upon a sight I wish that I never wanted to see ever in my entire life."

"What would that be?"

"My family got killed Minato. My mom, dad, and also my brother were murdered the moment I walked into that house."

"But wait how were you able to know that Frank is the one that killed your family?"

"The police captured one of his henchmen. He said that the man himself went inside the house to 'collect' up some rent. What he meant was to kill my family and collect up whatever they have left. He doesn't want anybody snitching him out. After all, dead men tell no tales."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Its alright."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure thing."

"How did you come to Japan out of all places?"

"With the way I work as a vigilante, I had to keep myself off the radar from the government's eyes. But even then, people get too suspicious and they hunt you down like a predator hunting its meal. When you work secretively, others will get curious and with that dangerous component added to that factor, then you get caught eventually. When I was caught by the police, I had a load full of crimes such as theft, murder, property damage etc. I was about to be executed but they decided that since I killed some of those notorious criminals in Chicago, I was sentenced to exile from the US. Well I'd rather take that than death row. But anyways, I have to go now. I can't have my beautiful women waiting for me. They get rather impatient."

Minato absently nodded. He now had the full picture of what life must have been like for Marshall. Marshall got up and left Izumo Inn while saying goodbye to Miya. As he drove away, he didn't notice a brown haired woman passing by her. She wore a long sleeve purple and pink shirt with a yellow star imprinted on it along with jeans and sandals. The woman's body started to react and her face was getting red. Even if she didn't see the person driving by, the woman knew that her body is telling her that this person is her ashikabi.

"I must ask Matsu to help me track down this individual. After all, she isn't called the Techno Witch for nothing." said the woman as she walked back towards the inn.

As he arrived back at the house, Marshall was rather greeted with a rude welcoming. Karasuba waited for him at the living room. She was just sitting on the couch minding her own business as usual. However, the moment Marshall greeted her, Karasuba rose up from her seat and grabbed him by the neck with her soft hand. She slammed him on the wall and Marshall noticed the angry look she displayed in her gray eyes.

"So what were you doing at Izumo Inn? I definitely smelled a certain scent that I certainly don't like at all darling~."

"I was just talking to my friend Minato about something. I didn't do anything else besides that." Marshall felt his neck being gripped a bit more tightly as Karasuba didn't seem to buy that statement.

"Oh are you sure~? You know that my goal is to terminate number 1 who is the landlady of that place. Don't you understand the repercussions of going there without me knowing it?" Karasuba now had venom laced in her voice as she didn't believe that her ashikabi would go towards the place where her rival is currently living.

"Yes I do Karasuba-chan. Now please you're choking me."

Karasuba let go off his neck and Marshall tried to breath some air after that vicious choke hold. Damn. Marshall though that he was going to die from chocking. He made a mental note to himself that he will have a talk with Karasuba about her sadistic and murderous personality. Marshall didn't care about the dangers that he'll be treading on. He knows that Karasuba lives for blood and death but he'll have none of that as long as he lives. Marshall just knows that Karasuba is a good person underneath that abyss of darkness and carnage. He'll just have to dig it out and he'll definitely be stubborn even if it costs him his life.

"Sorry about that Karasuba."

"Darling. The only way that I would only forgive you is something that you and I have experience over."

"Great. Don't tell me..."

"Yes that is correct my love~. But instead of me can we have Yomi-chan along with us? She hasn't popped her cherry like you did to me."

"You want a threesome after our little argument? Is that your what you want for make up sex?" Marshall couldn't believe his ears when his sekirei said that.

"Oh but wouldn't it be fun?"

"Guess so. I haven't given you two the attention you deserve so I'll have to give it you. Does Yomi know about this?"

"Oh I have already talked to her and she decided that to have some with you."

"Really? Well if she wants it then I can't deny her."

"Alright enough talking and more fucking. Shall we my dear~."

Karsuba didn't wait for Marshall's answer as the silver haired sekirei dragged him back to his room. As the two arrived, Marshall saw Yomi exposing her curvaceous and toned figure in front of him. She has the look of lust in her eyes while her face is already red. Her body quivered but determined to get the attention that she craved from her ashikabi.

"Marshall-sama. Please be gentle. This is my first time you know?"

[Lemon Starts]

Yomi kissed Marshall on the face passionately while Karsuba started to undress him. As she was finished undressing him, she too started to strip herself from her clothes. Yomi kept attacking his lips while her wings of light glowed brightly in the room. Yomi pushed Marshall down on the bed and started to lick his neck. Marshall grunted in pleasure as he silky tongue lazily trailed down from his neck to his chest.

"Oh Marhsall-sama~. You are so handsome. I just can't wait to see how good you are in bed~."

"Well Yomi. If you want to know then I'll have to show you."

Marshall flipped Yomi on the bed while grinning just to teach her who is the dominant one. Yomi saw the smile on his face and she wasn't the sekirei to back down without a fight. Marshall, however, stopped her from doing what she wanted. Which is to take the reigns.

"A virgin like you shouldn't try and be so dominant. Now lie down there like a good little girl. If you do that, I'll give you a reward."

"Oh you're so naught Marshall-sama~." said Yomi.

Marshall dived at her curvaceous figure and started to suck on her breasts. She mewled cutely as he was being rough on her which she liked. As she was being pleasured, Karasuba crawled up to Yomi and sat on her face. Yomi, with her instincts kicking in, started to eat her out. Karasuba really loved the feeling as she kept on moaning on the contact of her tongue slithering in her insides.

Marshall decided to go further down and started to tongue her womanhood. Yomi's screams were muffled as she was busy licking Karasuba's pussy. Marshall could definitely see that her pussy was overflooding with her womanly juices. He really loved the way she tasted and kept licking her up. Yomi screamed as her pussy squirted on his face while Karasuba flooded her face with her womanly juices.

Marshall then positioned his towering mast at her pussy and slid inside of her. Once he stopped at the barrier, he looked at Yomi who gave the affirmation of breaking her hymen. Marshall decided to do it quickly so that she wouldn't have to be anxious about the pain. After all, Marshall would always say get it done quickly like ripping a band aid off from a healing wound.

Marshall then rocked his hips slowly so that she can adjust to his size. Once Yomi got settled in, she bucked her hips more and Marshall took this as a sign that she is ready.

"Alright Yomi-chan. Get ready because I'm not holding back at all whatsoever."

"Please do me good Master~! Make me unable to walk for a three days!"

Marshall did just that. With Yomi calling him master and what not made him all the more lose all of his control and pound her into the mattress. Yomi was screaming his name as he furiously nailed her G-Spot making her a squirting mess. As he kept up the pace, Marshall then knew that his end was about to come in. Fucking his beloved sekirei after a few more quick thrusts, he finally came in her. Yomi came undone as she came for the fourth orgasm. She passed out after that bliss.

"Oh Marshall-kun. I hope you didn't forget about me~." Karasuba seductively crawled up to him and decided to straddle his hips.

"Well I have more stamina in me my love. So don't worry about me being exhausted."

"I'm looking forward to it darling~." Karasuba purred at her ashikabi.

With that Karasuba started to thrust him and well...it was a really long afternoon.

[Lemon End]

Marshall woke up from his sleep after such a rough session with Karasuba. He made another mental note that he shouldn't try and act cocky around her whenever they are having some love going on. Marshall saw JB's number on it which he was glad. He hasn't heard from him in quite a while so its kinda great to hear from him even though he gets on his nerves all the time. He slowly got off from bed making sure that his sekirei doesn't wake up from the loss of their body pillow. He grabbed his sweatpants that were discarded prior to their love making. Slipping them on he went towards the living room so that he could talk business with Defalt.

"Yo JB. Haven't heard from you ever since." Marshall said tiredly to him.

"Well I decided to get my lazy ass of the chair and kick some ass once in a while. That's why I haven't even contacted you or whatever. You sound tired. What happened?" said JB.

"Let's just say that I had a rather nice session with my woman."

"So you finally lost your first time eh?"

"Well this is my second time."

"Shit. Really?"

"Look. Enough about my sex life and all. What's the intel that you gave me?"

"Oh that well you aren't doing this solo but rather have this joint team one."

This caught Marshall's attention. Since when did JB want to tackle a joint mission together? Usually its him taking on those large numbers with ease.

"What would that be?"

"Thanks to the gold mine you got from Junzo's office that day, one of his henchmen, Dan Gray, is running some local human trafficking ring called 'Bliss'. He's notorious for getting some young women from families that can't pay up his 'generous offerings' as he calls it. They're around the ages of 18-23 and most of those women are from America. You're job is to interrogate him since he is one of Frank's top notch men."

"What about the women?" asked Marshall.

"Leave that to me. I know some cops that could keep a secret."

"Really? I must be lagging behind since you got all of these connections."

"That aside we aren't facing your typical pussy ass thugs that you run into everyday."

"Great. So what are the odds that I'm going to run into his security team?"

"Quite high. I'm guessing that his security team consists of guys who were former Green Berets and also some from Delta Force."

"I probably bet you that he is also having some fixers for hire as well."

"I can't tell you for sure but lets just assume that they are there."

"When are we hitting them?"

"Tonight. Get yourself geared up and also get yourself showered. I don't want to smell the woman who you just fucked okay?"

"Yeah yeah leave it to me."

JB cut the connection and Marshall took a shower. Once he was finished, he went back to his room to see that his sekirei are still sleeping. Marshall didn't mind it since he doesn't want them to know what he is doing whenever he goes out in the night. He'd rather not have Frank target them and use it to lure him out. He knows that they can handle themselves real well but he's just loves them too much for that to happen.

He wore his red Nike customized designed shirt along with his black customized Holloway sweatpants that has the small logo on the upper right thigh while the rest of the pants are designed with white lotus designs. But before he grabbed his white hoodie, he placed a ballistic bullet proof vest on his red shirt. Once he got that on, Marshall placed his white mask on his face. Grabbing the Barrett REC7 riflehe loaded the magazine in it. He then grabbed his M9 pistol and phone and headed out towards his car.

"Time to roll out." Marshall muttered under his breath.

With that, he called Bow and the duo went out to meet up with JB to start the operation.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay. I had to study for my Summer Chemistry test which was a pain in the ass. Plus I was really digging the new anime series that came out this summer so that had a factor that as well. But here is the chapter uploaded. Again sorry for the delay and I'll see you guys later on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

A/N: alright let's get this party started. Also I decided to take out some of the apps that Marshall uses for his job. Those would be the Under Armour Customization, Search, Bank Account and Security Scanner. Also there is some blackmail that will go on here so you were warned.

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Sekirei**

* * *

As Marshall and Bow met JB, the three started to search for the business building. It seems that their GPS systems lead them towards an abandoned factory building just around the city. JB, Marshall and Bow hid behind one of the large containers as they were observing the scene before them. JB got his phone out and started to scan the area around them. Once he scanned the area twice, he showed the whole map layout to the hacker-pet duo.

"It seems that I was right. Fixers, former special ops soldiers are his security team. Looks like we have to make sure that we get our shit together." JB told the two.

"No kidding about that."

"How about this, Bow and I are going to chase after Dan while you take care of the security team."

"You insane or something?! You want a lone guy like me to take on 40 to 50 security guys out there while the two of you chase after one lone guy?! That's crazy!" Marshall whispered to him harshly.

"You've faced impossible odds before. What makes this any different?"

"Those guys are former special op soldiers. Plus they have fixers in the vicinity as well. I don't have time to deal with them."

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, its time for the show to begin!"

With that, Bow and JB left him making the hacker really pissed off at his colleague. But nonetheless Marshall decided to stick with the plan. He turned the safety off from his PDW while he did the same towards his pistol. Marshall grabbed his phone and tapped into the cameras around him. He saw his phone say "Hacking Complete" and crept closer towards the factory.

"Yo Marshall. I'll drive those Fixers away okay? You can just focus on those special ops guys in there."

"I'll see if I can hack their equipment. They shouldn't be able to pinpoint where I am anyways."

"Actually, they all have the same equipment. So if you hacked one guy successfully, you can hack the rest. Its a massive domino effect."

"I hope you're right about this."

"Of course I am. When have I ever let you down?"

"More times than I could ever imagine."

"Alright alright. I get it. But anyways, happy hunting."

So Marshall tapped into his VISR app and the whole area was lit up with a bunch of red highlighted enemies. Well time to get the party started. Marshall tapped into one of the stationary guards posted outside the area and started to hack their equipment. As he was doing that, all the other security teams had their equipment go haywire. Once the hacking was complete, Marshall then popped up and started to fire at them.

As the guards dropped down, the whole entire team sprang up at him. Marshall took cover and returned fire towards the enemy. He dropped down some of them and went ran towards cover. He kept doing that as he shot some of the special ops down. However, when he popped back up, he spotted two women taking out the enemy with ease as if they are nothing but child's play. He took a good look towards the two women and he realized that one of them was from his dream! Then he spotted another woman but this one has short black hair giving her a tomboyish appearance. But she is no doubt really attractive! She appears to be wearing a revealing violet and yellow fighting suit which showed her generous cleavage while her legs were nearly covered by black boots. Marshall assumed that she must be a sekirei as well due to the power she just displayed. But they weren't supposed to take out humans weren't they? After all Yomi was the one that explained to him the rules of the Sekirei Plan to him. The only to figure out is to ask them.

"Hey you two women! I know that you are sekirei but isn't it against the rules that you have to kill them? Plus I could handle them just fine." Marshall said out loud.

The two women looked back towards the source of the voice. They spotted a man wearing a white hoodie while his face is covered by a white mask with two eye holes only. He seems to be wearing sweatpants with white lotus designs along with his Nike tennis shoes. The green haired sekirei felt an intense amount of heat as she knew that this man is her destined one.

"My darling has arrived~. Come and give me a kiss."

The green haired sekirei took off his mask and kissed him on the lips. Wings of light appeared behind her back and she gave him a smile.

"Toyotama Sekirei Number 16. With my staff I shall blow away all my enemies that harms my ashikabi. Ichiya you should be winged by him too! I can tell that he is a nice one!"

"W-wait a minute-mph!" Marshall was then kissed by Ichiya and the short haired sekirei could feel warmth and safety from this man.

"Ichiya Sekirei Number 18. With my fist I shall destroy my enemies that harm my ashikabi."

Marshall was stunned that he was able to wing two sekirei in one night. Could there be more nights that he would be doing that? The possibilities could be endless!

"Ichiya. Toyotama. You haven't answered my question yet."

"Well ashikabi-kun. Toyotama and I don't really give a crap about the rules. Plus that crazy dumbass Minaka knew that he couldn't do anything about it so he really didn't stop us." said Ichiya.

"I-I see. Well then ladies. I have a mission to accomplish. If you want to come with me, then that's fine. Just leave all the fighting to me because I don't want to rely on you that much. Even though I know you two can take out a whole army, I have to pull my own weight on this."

"You really are cute ashikabi-kun~. How about some fun after this is over? What do you say?" Toyotama purred at him inching her way close to his face but his phone rang.

Marshall grabbed his phone and saw his number on it.

"Yo Marshall. Bow and I got the package. He's ready for interrogation." JB said through loud speaker.

"Okay. Be right there. Is Bow safe?"

"Safe? He's perfectly fine. After all, he's the one that nearly mauled Dan's face."

"Did you try and stop him because he still has those primal wolf instincts?"

"I'm not his owner you are. He'll only listen to you."

"Okay okay. I'll be right there."

Marshall placed his phone down and gave a hefty sigh to the girls.

"Listen. Why don't you stay with Bow as I have some questions to ask this guy. After that, who knows what will happen to him."

"Whatever my ashikabi-kun says we'll follow!~" Toyotama cheered while Ichiya just shook her head at her partner.

"My name is Marshall Caldwell. Just call me Marshall."

He then grabbed his pistol while slinging his PDW over his shoulders. As he did that, he spotted one of the security personnel grabbing a pistol from his holster but Marshall placed an end to him. He fired a couple rounds which did its job. He reloaded a new magazine inside his pistol and set out to where Dan Gray is.

As he found him near at an abandon shed, Marshall gave the nod to JB who left the area. Marshall slipped his mask back on and looked towards the big player tied up on the chair. It seems that Dan Gray got a beating or two from JB just to keep him there. Well never mind about that.

"Alright Dan. Time for you to start talking."

"Fuck you damn hacker. I ain't giving you shit."

"Wrong answer."

Marshall flipped the pistol and smacked him right across the face with the handle. He did it the second time and stopped the beating.

"If you don't give me anything about Frank, or I'll start shooting holes."

"Heh like you can try it."

Marshall just shot him on the shin making him cry out in pain. Marshall's phone then started to vibrate and it was JB.

"Yo Marshall. If that bastard doesn't talk, then we might as well do some blackmailing. I have his wife over here and she is quite the pretty babe here."

"You know I don't do blackmailing even if it they deserve it okay?"

"Hey time is ticking here so you better get what you need before the cops come here."

"I'll get it on loudspeaker."

Marshall then tapped it on loudspeaker and he looked at the man dead in the eye.

"If you don't tell me what I need, then I have no choice but to have my colleague rape your wife."

"You wouldn't dare do that you insolent insect!"

"Well now it seems that you aren't cooperating with me Dan. JB start doing it."

"Finally some action. Can't have D-Punk upstart me right now!"

Marshall could hear her scream and shout at him to go away but JB isn't going to have it. He looked towards Dan to see if he will really give him the information but it seems that blackmailing his wife made him snap.

"JB stop right now but keep her there. Don't let her off just yet."

"Alright alright! Frank is going to come here in Tokyo for in two months time. He's here for a meeting about supplying the IS arms so that they could continue their fucking stupid ass crusade. Fucking Muslims are paying us so we keep the supply going on. There's also some drug supply that he's running as well. Plus he isn't going to be here alone. He'll have two others with him along with the leader of the IS. There happy now?"

"Hear that JB?" Marshall asked him.

"Yeah. I got it." said JB.

"Alright then. I'll see you later JB. Close the line. Do whatever you want."

Marshall turned to Dan and he raised his pistol.

"Hey we didn't agree to this!"

"Can't have a squealer coming after me so sayonara fucker."

"Wait!"

But Marshall didn't hear him as he shot him eleven times emptying the whole magazine. Once he loaded the magazine, he turned it back to safety and left the shed. Surely the media is going to blow this one up again. As he met his two sekirei and Bow, he saw Karasuba along with Yomi. Yomi seems to be crying as she has to share with her beloved master with these other girls or "bimbos" as she calls them.

"Ara ara. It seems that we are going to have some more people to share eh?" Karasuba commented while her voice had some sort of jealousy in it.

"Sorry about that Karasuba. But I'll love you all equally regardless. No one is going to be less or more than the other."

"Well then let's have some fun when we go home okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll treat you girls okay? But let's get out of here. I can't let the cops know me."

"Why?" asked Yomi.

"I'll tell you girls later but for now just take my word for it."

So Marshall, Bow and his sekirei left the place while they still can. As they arrived home, Marshall could feel his sekirei staring at him which made him uncomfortable. Well he has to keep his promise so he'll have to tell them the whole thing about his job.

Once Bow went back to his comfortable house at the backyard, he then sat down on one of the couches in the living room along with the others. As they all got settled in Marshall took a deep breath.

"Alright then. Like I promised I'll tell you about my job and also why I have to keep my identity a secret..."

So Marshall explained his past, his job, along with why he is hunting down the most notorious man on Earth. Once he said it, all of his Sekirei were really sad knowing that their ashikabi went through the trauma of losing his family all in a single day. Even Karasuba felt sad which was quite unusual considering that she only lives for death and carnage. Also these past few months of living with her ashikabi made her violent nature seem to lessen and lessen. Although she was sadistic, her sadism didn't come from battle but rather whenever they have sex. With all that revealed he then told the girls,

"I hope you keep this a secret because I don't want Frank to know that I came after him for revenge."

"Well alright. But it seems that you are quite the talk of the Sekirei Plan." Toyotama said to him making him quite surprised.

"Wait. I thought I hacked the computers at MBI making sure that I'm not traceable." Marshall said to Toyotama.

"The soldiers did say that the workers recovered all the lost data from the virus that was placed in. However, it seems that your profile couldn't be found anywhere. Even the most experienced technicians couldn't help MBI so they just decided that Karasuba's and Yomi's ashikabi would be classified along with any of the sekirei that the said person wings."

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" asked Marshall.

"What I mean is that we are going to appear on the database as winged but your face wouldn't show up. They have you as a grayed out face."

"Huh so my plan works."

"But that's not all. All the sekirei spotted you while you were getting away with your handiwork. They spread rumors of a man wearing a hoodie, a white mask, sweatpants, and holding a phone. They even nicknamed you 'The White Masked Ashikabi'."

Marshall was shocked to hear that. Could it be that he is starting to get really bad at entering and leaving in secret? Marshall sighed again and this time more miserably.

"Well. Can't do anything about that now can I?" Marshall said softly.

"Seems not." Karasuba said while stroking his black hair gently.

"Well doesn't matter. Just as long as Frank doesn't know me then fine. I don't want that bastard to hunt down the last Caldwell which is me."

"Then what will you do after that?" asked Ichiya.

"Then I move on to Minaka. From what I could tell about this Sekirei Plan, it is just a madman's game who just wants to pitch you guys in to a battle royale just for his own amusement. I'll take him down no matter what."

"Hmm...I see. You know we never liked Minaka so we'll help you out in any way we can."

"Thanks girls. Now then. Time for us to go to sleep. We have another day to look forward to tomorrow. Plus I have to donate some of my clothes to charity as some poor sap probably needs it the most than I do."

So all the girls went to his room and slept with him.

[The Next Morning...]

So Marshall went through his closet to see if there was anything that he could donate. He picked out his red, green, brown, orange, and yellow hoodie as they were small on him. For sweatpants, he donated his yellow, red, and orange ones. All that's left for sweatpants are those black, dark gray, and dark heather. For T-shirts, he donated his two only as he doesn't really wear them. He also noticed that he needed some new shoes so he decided to go buy a pair. Once he got the clothes into his bag, Karasuba, Ichiya, and Toyotama woke up. They wanted to go with him to shop for some clothes so he told them to meet him outside the car.

As he got the car out, Ichiya and Toyotama wore button up plaid shirts, faded blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Karasuba wore a black kimono with orange leaf patterns along with a pair of white tabi and black zori sandals. As the three sekirei went inside the car, Marshall closed the garage door and backed out from the drive way. As he did that, he then went straight towards the donation center first before the mall. Once he got the clothes that he wanted to donate out of the way, they went towards the mall.

As he was driving, the car ride was silent save for Toyotama's flirting. Of course Marshall paid no mind to her as he doesn't want an accident to happen. He isn't a bad driver but rather an excellent one. As they arrived at the mall, Marshall drove towards the parking garage as it wasn't that far from the mall. When he parked the car, he along with his girls got out and started to walk towards the mall.

Once they got in, the three sekirei decided to go towards the woman's store where they provided whatever they needed. Marshall sat out in front of the store and checked through his phone while waiting for them. As he was surfing through the internet, he saw some interesting things on Reddit so he decided to read some articles to just past the time. When Marshall saw the three girls come out he was quite surprised at the bags they were carrying. Toyotama had three bags with her while Ichiya carried one, and so did Karasuba.

"You guys set?"

"Yes Marshall-kun~." Toyotama said with a flirty voice.

"Alright then. I have to go find a store that sells a trench coats. I prefer to buy two pairs like my two hoodies."

So the girls and Marshall searched around some stores that sell trench coats. The men who looked at him were jealous that such a man was able to have some beautiful women while the women were green with envy as they all three of them are with such a handsome man. Marshall along with his sekirei ignored them as they don't need some unwanted attention to themselves.

When they found the store that has the trench coats, Marshall started to look for some nice looking ones. As he kept perusing through the coats, he spotted a nice looking one. This trench coat has a horizontal strap on the chest are while there were two buttons under the strap. (Just like Aiden Pearce's white trench coat in the game). He decided to buy this along with what appears to be a black lanyard tail. (I saw Zephyr's tail at the parkour session at Santorini in Youtube. Go take a look at him). As he checked these coats out, he saw some of his sekirei being harassed by a group of men. Marshall was really pissed because he hates men who harass women saying that they can give them a good time which meant nothing more than just sex. Marshall went up towards the group and the guys looked at the lone guy.

"If you want to harass some girls then go somewhere else." Marshall said to them in a threatening tone.

The thugs could feel the KI that sprang up in the air and so they scrammed. Marshall sighed at this but he asked them if they are alright.

"Thanks to you I am fine Marshall-kun~." Toyotama said to him in a flirtatious voice.

"Just what Toyotama just said." said Ichiya.

"Same here darling~." Karasuba seductively said to him.

"Want to go for lunch before I grab some shoes and then we could head back home?"

"Sure thing."

So they went to a food court out here in the mall and they enjoyed a meal there. Once they were finished, the girls along with their ashikabi went towards the shoe store as he needed a new pair. Going through some selections, he spotted some Air Jordan Fly Wade shoes so he decided to take a look at them. Boy did he liked the way they were designed so he grabbed some size 16 ones. They fit him perfectly so he purchased two pairs of these ones. The first pair have a black, red, gray and white color while the second pair contained a gray, green, black and white toned color. Once he got those checked out, he then met the girls outside the store. As the four were done shopping, they headed back to the house.

As they were finished unpacking with their stuff, Marshall and the girls decided to watch a movie and relax. As they were watching a comedy movie, he was thinking about the vision he had over the past night.

[Flashback to his dreams...]

Marshall saw himself in the middle of a street of a busy town. He looked around the area and instantly realized that this was Chicago! At first he thought that this was Japan but if it were, then the buildings would have some kanji written on it.

As he looked around the area, cars were whizzing by him and this time, there were people walking around the sidewalks. But amidst all that, Marshall saw two women on it the middle of the street. Cars whizzed by them and some of them nearly hit right where they are standing.

"Hey you two! Get out of there! Its not safe!" Marshall yelled at them.

The two women looked at him but never said a word. For a few moments, they were just staring at each other. Then one of them said to him,

"Ashikabi-sama. Follow us."

Marshall at first hesitated because he didn't know if he should or not. But after a few thoughts, he decided that he should follow them. But it seems that these two are going to do a mad chase around town. Well two can play that game. He searched for his phone in his pocket which he had this time. In the previous dream he wasn't able to have it but now things are different. Even though Marshall lived in Japan for months, he still remembers the ins and outs of Chicago like it was second nature to him.

He hacked the bumpers and exhausts fans which stopped them a bit. But they kept on going making Marshall run after them. He bumped into people but it seems that they didn't say anything whatsoever. Its like as if he was invisible to them. The two women went into the alleyways so he followed them there.

"Might as well hack some of these alleyways."

Marshall hacked one of the lifts which blocked their view and he cornered them there.

"Okay. Let's stop right here and tell me your names. From the looks of it, you guys are twins eh?"

"Indeed ashikabi-san. But if you want to know our names, find us."

With that, the whole universe around him vanished in an instant.

[Dream Ends...]

As the whole movie ended, JB called him.

"What is it?" asked Marshall.

"Yo. We got some gangs out in the red light district and they're causing some havoc out there."

"Since when did gangs ever become a problem out there?" Marshall asked him.

"Well this place is infested with gang hideouts. None of them are affiliated with Frank though."

"Then why am I going to go after them in the first place?"

"Well let's just say that these guys blackmail civilians along with killing some of them. Its in your best interest as the vigilante that you take them down. Maybe leave some of them for the police."

"Alright alright. I'll get myself squared away. Talk to you later."

So Marshall grabbed his PDW, phone, and combat knife. He then donned his black trench coat, black hoodie, dark gray pants sweatpants along with his green Air Jordans. He got inside the car, the hacker started his man hunt towards those gang hideouts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

A/N: welcome back ladies and gents to another chapter of my wonderful story. Thank you for the fav on this story as always. So let's get right into the show shall we? Also I decided to add some Detective Conan references on this so look out for that.

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Sekirei.**

* * *

[ _Previously..._ ]

As the whole movie ended, JB called him.

"What is it?" asked Marshall.

"Yo. We got some gangs out in the red light district and they're causing some havoc out there."

"Since when did gangs ever become a problem out there?" Marshall asked him.

"Well this place is infested with gang hideouts. None of them are affiliated with Frank though."

"Then why am I going to go after them in the first place?"

"Well let's just say that these guys blackmail civilians along with killing some of them. Its in your best interest as the vigilante that you take them down. Maybe leave some of them for the police."

"Alright alright. I'll get myself squared away. Talk to you later."

So Marshall grabbed his PDW, phone, and combat knife. He then donned his white trench coat, black hoodie, dark gray pants sweatpants along with his green Air Jordans. He got inside the car, the hacker started his man hunt towards those gang hideouts.

[ _Present time..._ ]

The hacker parked his car in one of those abandoned parking lots not far from one of the hideouts. Thanks to his phone giving the whole map of Shinto Teito, he was able pinpoint one of those gang hideouts. It seems that these thugs picked out a shipping yard for their hideout. Not bad.

Stepping out of his car, Marshall grabbed his phone out and tapped onto his "VISR" app. The whole area was highlighted in yellow while the gang members were highlighted in red.

"Seems that I'm going up against around 50 guys. These guys shouldn't be a problem." Marshall muttered.

Placing his white mask on, he flipped the gun off from safety to full auto. Placing a suppressor on his weapon, Marshall moved out. Once he got close to one of the thugs, he overheard two thugs talking. Here's what the conversation went out:

"Dude when will that interference signal fuzz out?" asked thug one.

"Dunno man. Might be busy airwaves." said thug two.

"Hope so. I mean I want to surf around the net for something cool. But besides that, did you those two chicks?" said thug one.

"Oh you mean those twins? Yeah. They have those huge rackers out there man!" said thug two.

"Too bad we can't get into the action because the boss said that those are his playthings. However, he didn't touch them yet." said thug one.

"Why not?" asked thug two.

"He said that once everything is finished here he's going to take them to his house."

"Right right. But can't he just do it? I mean the shipment isn't going to come here until then."

"That's what I'm saying. Sometimes our boss is so clueless man."

Marshall then knew that he had to rescue those two girls from that man's clutches so he placed his phone away and popped up. He shot the two guys and he hacked their money just to get some quick cash up in his account. Now he didn't have to tap into the "Bank Account" app since he modified his phone a bit. Now he can hack into their phones without a problem.

Marshall kept on moving forward to see some more gang members. He grabbed his phone out and started to scan the area if there were any security cameras out there. It seems that there are around three or four of them. So Marshall hacked them so that those damn security teams wouldn't know who he is. Once he was finished with that, he then moved on to kill those thugs stealthily. But one of them spotted him and the firefight began. Marshall grabbed his phone and hacked those electrical boxes causing them to explode. He killed some of those thugs easily as he ducked for cover behind one of those crates.

"The fuck! Get that bastard!" yelled one thug.

"That motherfucker ain't going anywhere. Time to get started!" yelled another.

Marshall popped back up and started to return fire taking some of them down. One of them was near an explosive red barrel so Marshall took the opportunity to shoot at it. The barrel exploded taking some of those thugs out. When he was finished with those guys, he located where the boss would be. He found a shed near to where he is so he made haste towards the shed. Prepping up a flashbang, he threw it inside. Kicking the door open, he shot two guys in there while he grabbed the last one at the neck.

"W-wait! I c-can explain-guk!" Marshall hit him at the gut.

"More like there's no need to explain here. You along with two of your dead cronies here were about to rape these two defenseless women. I might as well kill you where you are!"

"P-please spare me! I can give you something! Anything you want!"

"Like what?" asked Marshall.

"Money! Women! Cars! Anything!"

"I already have some fine women in my life along with a nice car. I'm good with what I have right now."

"Wait!"

But Marshall didn't listen to his pleas. He fired his rifle and shot a couple rounds in him. Once he killed the boss, he looked at the two women who were tied up. The two were tensed up when they saw the masked man look at them. They saw him grab his knife and they were utterly afraid of him. As he approached the two, the women had tears leaking out of their eyes as they realized that this is it.

But to their surprise, the man in front of them just cut their ropes. The masked man then looked at them for a minute until it hit him.

"Hold on a minute. You two are in my dreams aren't you?" asked Marshall.

"N-no way. Is it really you ashikabi-san?" asked one of the twins.

"So it seems. My name is Marshall. What are your names?"

"Well since you found us out. Why don't we tell you after our little kiss session ne?"

Marshall then got his masked removed and was kissed fully at the lips by one of the twins. He saw wings of light appear behind her back as the whole room glowed.

"Number 34 Yin. With the power of my blades, I shall tear everything that harms my ashikabi. Now and forever." said the sekirei with the pink ribbon.

"Mou! My turn!"

The other twin pressed her lips against his. The same thing happened as with all sekirei whenever they are winged by their ashikabi.

"Number 35 Yang. With the power of light, I shall light my ashikabi's path. Now and forever." said the sekirei with the blue ribbon.

Marshall took a good look at them and no doubt that they are twins. Yin had purple hair that is tied into a ponytail at the left side of her face with a pink pink ribbon holding it in place. Yang had the same hairstyle albeit tied at the right side of her face. Her hair is brown while her ponytail is being held by a blue ribbon. They both have the same eyes which are gray and the twins sported the same outfit. Their outfit appears to be skirt like kimono with the sleeves being white while the middle of the outfit had red and dark yellow color to it. Their legs were covered by white stockings and they seem to be wearing black flats.

"Yo Marshall! You there?!" asked JB.

"Yeah. What would be the problem?" asked Marshall.

"You need to get out of there! I could see more company heading your way. Shit!"

"Hey JB! JB! You still there?!"

But all Marshall could hear were noises in the background and the line just shut off.

Marshall then decided to get out of here but it seems that the reinforcements arrived. Marshall saw cars pull up and these guys came out with their guns in tow. Great he really didn't need more shit thrown at him. Then all of a sudden his prosthetic arms started to hurt and he clutched it while gritting his teeth in pain. Yin and Yang saw their ashikabi in distress and they came to aid him.

"Thanks girls. Damn my arm decided to give out in the worst situations ever."

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of them." said Yang.

As the thugs came out ready to find the hacker, they were slashed across the chest and they dropped dead. Marshall knew somebody who could only inflict those nasty gash chest wounds. That's right. It is the one and only Karasuba.

"Thanks Karasuba. I appreciate the help I really do."

"No need to thank me. After all I couldn't let the others harm my ashikabi-kun~."

"Alright then. Everybody get in the car. I need to pick up Bow as a friend of mine is definitely in big trouble."

The three sekirei went in his car and dropped them off his house. He picked up Bow and drove off to JB's place. He knew where he could find him since he had his address in his GPS. Once he arrived at his house, he could tell that his place was ransacked. Bow growled at something and so Marshall let him take the lead.

Bow and Marshall entered inside the house and boy was Marshall shocked. He found JB lifeless on the ground with his blood pooled around him. Bow sniffed his body and gave out a whimper indicating that he was dead right before he could help out. Not only was his body there but also some Fixers were here as well. Marshall already knew that if JB is going down, he'll take the rest with him.

Marshall took a closer look at the body and he realized that the wounds weren't gunshot ones.

"Normally if you have gunshot wound, there would be a tiny hole in there. But whoever did this mess must have used a katana or something around those lines."

Marshall also inspected the dead Fixers and they too had the same injuries as JB. Marshall placed two and two together and realized that a sekirei and also an ashikabi must have torn this place apart. The possibility of that being true is really high because who uses a katana, besides the sekirei, nowadays? Most of those are either on display on the museum or kept as a keepsake in the homes of people.

"Damn. Guess I'm going to ride solo for now. I need to grab his phone and all the other things that I may need to continue my job."

So the hacker went around the place and looked around the area for anything useful for him. He grabbed his laptop, couple of flash drives, his phone, some of the papers that Marshall found from Junzo's place. Once he grabbed everything, he along with Bow went back towards the car. However as he left the house, he saw a kid wearing a fancy suit along with a man wearing black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. The man also had what appears to be an orange scarf and also silver hair. Marshall assumed that this man must be a sekirei.

"Well well well. It seems that we have stumbled upon the White Masked Ashikabi ne Mutsu?" said the kid towards the man named Mutsu.

"It seems so Mikogami." Mutsu said to the kid named Mikogami.

Marshall started to sweat as he could tell that this man can cut him like what happened to JB.

"Crap. I should have taken Karasuba or the Yin-Yang Twins. I can't really take on a sekirei like him or I'll end up like JB." Marshall thought in his head.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue?" Mikogami asked him smugly.

Marshall had a vein pop on his head. This kid think he's all high and mighty just because he's rich. Well two can play that game. The hacker grabbed his pistol and fired at the kid but Mutsu stopped the bullets using his sword. Not even a single one could reach him.

"Alright since your sekirei is strong. Let me ask you this. Were you the one that killed my colleague?" Marshall said to him.

"What if I am?" Mutsu asked him in a deadpan voice.

Marshall just decided to fire some more rounds at the sekirei which he dodged skillfully. Just before he could fire some more, Mutsu pointed his sword at him.

"I really don't want to shed more unnecessary blood. But you have two options. Either run now or end up like your friend over there."

Marshall gritted his teeth behind his mask. He knew that he couldn't win against a sekirei like him but he has to go over there to his car and get the hell out of here. Then suddenly, Karasuba came out in the open and her nodachi came into contact with his blade.

"Ara ara Mutsu-kun. I could see that you are threatening my ashikabi here and I won't tolerate that you know?"

"Don't tell me that you are involved into this game Karasuba?"

"Well I was attracted towards my precious darling-kun over here~. So yes I am part of the mad game that dumbass created."

Karasuba and Mutsu retreated back to their respective ashikabi and the Black Sekirei had the look that said "Come at me!" towards Mutsu.

"Tch. Time to retreat."

Mutsu grabbed Mikogami by the waist and flew off. Karasuba returned her blade back into its scabbard while she whirled around to face her ashikabi.

"You really like to cause trouble don't you darling~?" asked Karasuba.

"It seems that I do. But that's what vigilantes do." Marshall replied to her witty remark.

"Hmm but let's get back home shall we? It seems that the twins were scared to death when they realized that you winged me."

"Well they might as well get used to it. I also have a feeling that I may have some more coming my way." Marshall said to her.

"Let's see now, you have me, Yomi, Yin, Yang, Ichiya, and Toyotama. That's already six."

"Well call it intuition but I believe there are some sekirei out there who are reacting to me."

"Oya?"

"Let's just go home. I have to lug this much crap into my car because my colleague was killed by Mutsu and I could tell that this Mikogami kid planned this out. I don't know how they were able to pinpoint his location since he doesn't really go out as much as I do. But I have to do this by myself now."

"Don't worry. We'll find somebody that could help you out."

Marshall nodded and the two went back home. As Marshall parked the car into the garage and went inside, he spotted two sekirei in his house. Now this took Marshall by surprise.

"Um...who are these new guests?" asked Marshall.

"Well...Uzume moved here when her body reacted to you. The same thing with Sekirei Number 22 Kocho here." Yin said to her master.

"Wait who's Uzume and Kocho here?"

"I'm Sekirei Number 10 Uzume. Now please wing me." said the brunette.

Uzume kissed him and her wings of light came out from behind.

"My veil shall protect my ashikabi from danger. Now and forever."

After Marshall winged her, Kocho did the same thing.

"May my analysis safeguard my ashikabi from danger. Number 22 Kocho. Now and forever ashikabi-san."

Marshall recovered after that kiss and well he was quite stunned to wing two in one night. Great this just keeps getting more and more crazier. With all the sekirei that he has right now, providing for them is gonna be difficult since he has to buy them their clothes and what not. The two newly winged sekirei felt their ashikabi's troubled feelings and the reassured him that everything will be alright.

"I moved in here with my belongings so you don't have to be worried about anything." Uzume said to him making him sigh of relief.

"I also have my own clothes and belongings delivered here by MBI so there's no worries whatsoever." said Kocho.

"Thank goodness. I thought that I have to use some of my money to buy you clothes. Not that I don't mind because I have a load full of it." said Marshall.

Then all of a sudden, Marshall had a light bulb moment.

"Kocho am I right?" asked Marshall to Kocho.

"Yes my ashikabi-san?" said Kocho.

"You said that you can do analysis in your Norito am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well you see, my colleague got killed by a sekirei by the name of Mutsu and his brat of an ashikabi Mikogami. He is what you would call an informer as he keeps me informed on details of my job."

Marshall then went on to explain about his hacking vigilante job and the target he was seeking after. Kocho and Uzume didn't mind keeping his job a secret as they could tell how dangerous it was by how he described it. Kocho was more than glad to help him which brought a sense of relief. After all, a tactical and strategic sekirei is important since they could easily help their ashikabi win the game and improvise if the situation ever calls for it.

Marshall brought over JB's stuff from his living space and Kochou was a bit overwhelmed at first because this was a lot to take into account. But she grasped the situation at hand since all the Sekirei and MBI have heard about the infamous organization called Jade Ember. Kocho then went to work by downloading all of the contents in his computer and it was done in a matter of minutes.

"Boy you sure do work fast." Marshall complimented her.

"Thanks ashikabi-san. But its my job as an analyst to look over the situation and come up with ways of dealing with the task at hand." Kocho replied to him.

"You seem calm as ever."

"It's important that one must stay calm even in the most dire of situations. If you lose all calmness in yourself, then you would do things that may haunt you for the rest of your life."

"That is indeed true. But how do you put up with it?"

"I just do. It feels like second nature to me. I can't really explain it."

"We'll look at the files tomorrow. For now, let's just call it a day."

"Agreed."

So Marshall along with his sekirei took a shower and went to bed. Marshall made a mental note to himself that he would need to have the house renovated in case if he were to ever have kids in the future.

Marshall went to bed along with his girls and fell asleep. His sekirei followed suite after that.

[Next day]

The next morning, Marshall along with his girls were busy as always. Marshall then heard some breaking news over the TV. This time, another player of an organization decided to show up on the wrong time.

"Breaking news. After the murder of the infamous vigilante by the name of Defalt along with three others, a new organization named 'The Black Organization' is on the rise in Japan. But as of right now, Jade Ember hasn't made a single move in the recent month. The general public claims that it might be the work of an angel out there to protect the people at night. The police forces even confirmed the deaths of some big time players in Jade Ember such as Junzo Takeo and Dan Gray. Whoever this person is, the police is giving their thanks to him." said the news lady.

Marshall just sighed. Great. Now the people are expecting to destroy this so called "Black Organization" since he took out some of Jade Ember's top players.

"This job is going to be the death of me. Not only do I have to kill Minaka but also I have to take out this other rising star of an organization. Great. Just fucking great." Marshall muttered under his breath.

"Why not ask another hacker to do the job for you?" asked Karasuba.

"Why haven't I thought about it? I saw some of the connections he has towards other hackers along with their phone numbers on a small piece of paper. I could try and ring them on but with the task of handling the Jade Ember and the Sekirei Plan, this is the least of my worries. However, I have one connection that JB hasn't placed in the contacts list."

"Who would that be?" asked Uzume.

"A man that goes by the alias, 'Z3A3'. He's a good friend of mine and sometimes we go on bars during the night and kick ass."

Marshall went through his contacts and tapped on the name of the hacker. He waited for a few minutes until the hacker answered the line.

"D-Punk? What's going on man?" asked Z3A3.

"Nothing much. Heard about the news?" said Marshall.

"Yeah. We used to hang out a lot man. I'll miss the times we go out to drink and go to some clubs. But I doubt you're here for a friendly chat but I wish that were the case."

"Me too. Listen. You know about my dealings with Jade Ember and taking out some of his top players. I want to know if you are going to do anything about this so called Black Organization."

"Well I was tracking down some of their guys as they made their way up to the most wanted criminal organization list. Gotta say they are just as worse as Jade Ember. Why asking me?"

"I was wondering if you could round up some hackers that JB made prior to his murder. Make it a little bit easier on yourself."

"Sure thing. I can't let you run around with your head on a swivel. You'll just end up like a chicken running around without a head."

"Thanks. I'll buy you a round once we meet again."

"Nah I'm good. Plus I have some really nice alcohol thanks to a good friend of mine."

"Man it feels as if we are the yakuza or something."

"Doesn't it? But we aren't like the stereotypical one. Rather you could say that we are quote unquote the good yakuza type. If there was ever one."

"Well now there is one."

"Yeah. But anyways. I have to get cracking at these guys. See you around D-Punk."

With that Z3A3 closed the line. Marshall breathed a sigh of relief as he could have one burden off his back. He has to finish up Frank fast or else he might escape under his nose again which he of course can't allow that to happen. Once he ate some breakfast, he told the girls that he'll be out for a while.

As he was walking, he spotted decided to go around and hack some people so he looked at their profiles. There were some guys who have major bank out there so Marshall took their money. He ended up accumulating around 150-800,000 Yen.

"This would be enough. After all, once I kill Frank and his cronies, then surely they would have a gold mine out there."

As Marshall moved around the area, two men came up to him. Marshall saw them and he could tell that these guys want something from him. One man wore what appears to be a white suit while the other wore a navy colored one.

"The white suit man must be Ashikabi of the East while the other man next to him might be his assistant or right hand man." Marshall thought to himself.

"Ah it seems that we've met again White Masked Ashikabi." said the man with the white suit.

"What would the Ashikabi of the East want with me? You see I'm a busy individual here." Marshall said to him in a rather scary tone.

"My my. We didn't mean any ill intent whatsoever. We just want to have a talk. Care to have it somewhere else?"

Marshall's eyes narrowed at them dangerously.

"I'd rather not. I don't deal with people I don't trust. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care."

When Marshall's figure disappeared, the man wearing the navy suit said to Higa,

"A rather rude individual isn't he?"

"He'll come around eventually. After all, this wouldn't be just a one time thing, Natsuo. There's plenty of time before the second phase starts." Higa said towards the navy colored suit wearing man.

"You are rather calm about this."

"Better than creating a scene in public. I'd rather not have that at all."

So the two went into Higa's car and left the busy streets of Shinto Teito. Marshall contacted Kocho and said to her,

"Kocho-chan. It seems that I have encountered Higa of the East today. It seems that he wanted me to talk about something but I declined his offer. He may be asking me an alliance or something."

"I see. I don't see why an alliance will be bad thing to have Marshall-san. They could help you eliminate some opponents from the game rather quickly." said Kocho.

"I'm not fond of alliances that much. Connections are good but alliances are just in the way. After all, I have some powerful sekirei so it shouldn't be a problem. Lest I bump into some unwinged ones here in the capital." Marshall said to her.

"Well there are few here in the city that you might want to look at. However, be aware that there is a scrapped number here as well as a numbers three, and six."

"Who are they?"

"Well number six is named Homura and this sekirei lives in Izumo Inn. However, Homura is what you would considered to be an unstable sekirei simply because he or she hasn't been winged by an ashikabi yet."

"What do you mean by he or she?" asked Marshall.

"Since Homura is an unstable sekirei, his gender may be changed depending on the ashikabi's will."

"That's...interesting. Can you tell me about the other two?"

"Number three is named Kazehana and from what I could tell, she was an Ex-Disciplinary Squad member. Karasuba has told me that she has seen her one time going into a bar called 'Sakura Afterlife'. Number seven's name is Akitsu and as I have already told you, she is a scrapped number."

"What does it mean when you say a 'scrapped number'?"

"What that basically means is that she can't be winged due to some adjustment issues. When you find a scrapped number, the sekirei usually has the symbol on top of their foreheads. I could tell that some of MBI's researchers probably placed some chemicals in her when they were fiddling around. After that you know the story."

Marshall was utterly pissed at that.

"Once this game is over, I'm going to have to kill that bastard." Marshall lowly growled.

"Easy there Marshall-san. Don't let your feelings get the best of you."

"My bad Kocho-chan. But what about number two?"

"Sekriei Number Two Matsu is already winged by Sahashi Minato."

"So Mina has already winged her eh? This might be interesting indeed. So how many does the kid have?"  
"Besides Matsu, he has already winged Number Nine Tsukiumi, Number 88 Musubi, Number 84 Yashima, Number 57 Yahan, Number 78 Nanami and Number 40 Shi. A total of seven sekirei."

"Huh. Never knew that this kid had a spine or something. But I could tell that anymore than seven that poor guy is gonna end up having a hard time. Well I guess I have to pick up both Akitsu and Kazehana. I'll contact you later."

"Be safe Marshall-san."

"I will."

So Marshall began his trek to find his two other sekirei and of course he'll have to get to know them first before he could even wing them since he doesn't want to force them against their will.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

A/N:

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Sekirei**

* * *

[ _Previously_ ]

"Kocho-chan. It seems that I have encountered Higa of the East today. It seems that he wanted me to talk about something but I declined his offer. He may be asking me an alliance or something."

"I see. I don't see why an alliance will be bad thing to have Marshall-san. They could help you eliminate some opponents from the game rather quickly." said Kocho.

"I'm not fond of alliances that much. Connections are good but alliances are just in the way. After all, I have some powerful sekirei so it shouldn't be a problem. Lest I bump into some unwinged ones here in the capital." Marshall said to her.

"Well there are few here in the city that you might want to look at. However, be aware that there is a scrapped number here as well as a numbers three, nine, and six."

"Who are they?"

"Well number six is named Homura and this sekirei lives in Izumo Inn. However, Homura is what you would considered to be an unstable sekirei simply because he or she hasn't been winged by an ashikabi yet."

"What do you mean by he or she?" asked Marshall.

"Since Homura is an unstable sekirei, his gender may be changed depending on the ashikabi's will."

"That's...interesting. Can you tell me about the other two?"

"Number three is named Kazehana and from what I could tell, she was an Ex-Disciplinary Squad member. Karasuba has told me that she has seen her one time going into a bar called 'Sakura Afterlife'. Number seven's name is Akitsu and as I have already told you, she is a scrapped number."

"What does it mean when you say a 'scrapped number'?"

"What that basically means is that she can't be winged due to some adjustment issues. When you find a scrapped number, the sekirei usually has the symbol on top of their foreheads. I could tell that some of MBI's researchers probably placed some chemicals in her when they were fiddling around. After that you know the story."

Marshall was utterly pissed at that.

"Once this game is over, I'm going to have to kill that bastard." Marshall lowly growled.

"Easy there Marshall-san. Don't let your feelings get the best of you."

"My bad Kocho-chan. But what about number two?"

"Sekriei Number Two Matsu is already winged by Sahashi Minato."

"So Mina has already winged her eh? This might be interesting indeed. So how many does the kid have?"  
"Besides Matsu, he has already winged Number Nine Tsukiumi, Number 88 Musubi, Number 84 Yashima, Number 57 Yahan, Number 78 Nanami and Number 40 Shi. A total of seven sekirei."

"Huh. Never knew that this kid had a spine or something. But I could tell that anymore than seven that poor guy is gonna end up having a hard time. Well I guess I have to pick up both Akitsu and Kazehana. I'll contact you later."

"Be safe Marshall-san."

"I will."

So Marshall began his trek to find his two other sekirei and of course he'll have to get to know them first before he could even wing them since he doesn't want to force them against their will.

[ _Present Time_ ]

So Marshall found the bar that Kocho was talking about. As he entered into the bar, he used his phone to see where he could find Kazehana. Somehow, he was able to find her via profile.

"Let's see here..."

Marshall saw her profile and he wasn't surprised at the information he was given. Thanks to Kocho, he was able to continue his job as she has the power to analyze situations perfectly.

"So she likes to drink...has a habit of nitpicking bars around the area...and also pick up some sake eh? Well here I am."

So Marshall sat down next to her and the wind sekirei was surprised to see sit next to her. Usually she would always sit alone in this bar and ask the bartender to serve whatever good drinks that they have. Then of course men would come up and ask her if they could buy her a drink and get to know her more. She flirted with them a bit but of course she rejected them since they aren't really that handsome. Kazehana also knew that they just want to cop a feel since she has a nice, curvaceous yet toned figure.

"Yo bartender. Give me a frozen daiquiri drink." said Marshall.

"Sure thing sir. Be right up."

As Marshall waited patiently for his drink, he noticed that Kazehana stared at him with what appears to be with interest. Also the robotic prosthetic that he had also caught her eye.

"So miss. What's your name?" said Marshall.

"K-Kazehana." said the woman.

"I see. Really nice name. My name is Marshall Caldwell. You can just call me Marshall. Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm. I'm really curious as to how you like to have a nice and simple cocktail yet there are so many extravagant ones on the board." Kazehana was really curious as to why he would order it.

"This was the cocktail that they always serve in the bars back in the states. It brings back the feeling of home."

The bartender gave the drink to him which he gladly took. As the hacker was drinking Kazehana started to feel a bit of heat course through her body. Her face was a bit red but she suppressed it a little bit.

"Let's change the topic shall we? I could tell that you had an accident since you have a prosthetic forearm." said Kazehana.

"Oh this. I got it from the war back in the Middle East."

"I see. It was quite dangerous I presume?"

"Yeah. With all those compound houses out there, you can't be too sure even if you check out all of them. After all, those terrorists know how to utilize the houses and that's how ambushes frequently occur."

Then all of a sudden, a man came in and saw Kazehana and Marshall conversing. As he approached the two, he told Kazehana,

"Yo pretty thing. Want me to buy you a drink?"

"Thanks but I'm fine really."

But it seems that he only heard the first word and so he ordered one for her. Kazehana wasn't really impressed but she took the drink regardless. After she was done, she then left. But before she left, Kazehana told Marshall,

"Let's go somewhere else shall we? Maybe we can talk around in a restaurant or something?"

"Sure thing."

So Marshall left the bill and followed Kazehana. But it seems that the man from earlier wasn't going to give up. Leaving the bar, he chased after the two.

"Hey wait! I could show you the best restaurant out here in the city. You could leave it to me."

"What do you want me to do with this man? I could tell that he won't stop bothering us and from the act he did earlier, he didn't even listen to you when you politely decline." said Marshall.

"Hmm. Maybe we can break his heart by showing some affection?"

"I'm not really into PDA but how about telling him that you aren't interested in him. That should keep him away."

When the man reached them, Kazehana told the man,

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you. Besides, I'm rather curious and interested in this man beside me. Plus I could tell that he'll treat me somewhere nice."

"How would you know? For all I can tell, this guy might be one of those guys who may only want you because of your body."

"Listen here. I don't treat women that way okay? I'm a gentleman and I treat a lady with respect and care. Also I don't see why she would be interested in you. First off, she politely declined that she didn't want a drink yet you bought her one. Second, it seems that you are doing this just so that you could impress others and tell your friends or whatever that you already bagged a beautiful woman. I could easily tell that. Many women would be utterly disgusted and leave you."

"How would you know? For all I know, that may be you."

"Yeah right. I've seen men do that to women and their relationship didn't even last for a week or two. I suggest that if you want to get a girlfriend, then go somewhere else. Now if you don't mind, the lady and I have lunch to go for. Ready?"

"Sure thing! I can't wait to know more about you!" said a happy Kazehana.

The man was stupefied at that claim as he just watched the two go somewhere else. When the two didn't see the man again, Marshall asked her,

"How was that?"

"Impressive. I could easily tell that you and I are going to have some fun."

"You sure about that?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No."

Kazehana giggled but the two continued to go towards the restaurant. Once they finished eating they talked about their past with Kazehana in the Disciplinary Squad, her broken heart when the MBI CEO didn't reciprocate her feelings while Marshall talked about his childhood, his brief army life in the Marine Corps, the murder of his family and the current occupation he is in right now. Kazehana wasn't really scared when she heard the deeds that he had done. Rather, she said that she'll support and love him regardless of what he did. Then the two went back home. As they were walking in the middle of an empty area, Marshall was suddenly kissed by Kazehana.

"With the blades of my wind, may my ashikabi be kept safe from harm. Sekirei Number Three Kazehana. Now and forever."

When the wings of light died down, Marshall then said to her,

"I'll make sure that you aren't lonely or heartbroken my dear. But I must warn you that I actually winged an old friend of yours."

"Oh my you mean Miya or Matsu."

"Neither but rather Karasuba."

"Hmm that is quite interesting to say the least. Normally she wouldn't be reacting towards a human as she has that blood lust but for to do that. To me I say that she has changed."

"I also noticed the behavior changed that she had as well. She wasn't seeking to kill out humans or whatever. She'd still do it, but only if I ever come into a pinch or something."

"That is something indeed. But regardless, let's go home honey~."

"Sure thing."

As they arrived, all of his sekirei looked at him and the newcomer. Karasuba was smiling dangerously towards Kazehana as she never liked her at all. Jealously welled up in her as she saw her clinging onto her ashikabi rather too much for her comfort.

"Ara ara Kaze-chan. Would you rather explain what you are doing with my darling~?"

"Hmm. Depends on what you want to hear."

"Do you want to fight to see who is the better suited one for Marshall-kun? I wouldn't mind settling old scores."

"With pleasure."

"Ladies ladies. Please behave. I don't want this house to be in a wreck as it would be a pain to fix it. Let's try to get along regardless of past experiences and what not." Marshall said to them.

The two women did as their ashikabi told them but they still had that electrical spark going on between them. Marshall sighed at this. If they ever go into a fight, he would have to do something about it. Even if it kills him.

Marshall went towards the large bathroom and to his surprise, he spotted Uzume taking a bath. As he was about to get out, Uzume grabbed his hand.

"What's the matter Marshall-kun? Do you not find me attractive."

"I do Uzume. Its just that I barged in the wrong time."

"Yare yare. I'd rather not have number 10 start me ne Ichiya?" Toyotama said to her short haired friend.

"Indeed. Plus we haven't had that much action so we want some right now~."

The bathroom resonated with a lot of moans, screams, and groans of pleasure. For Marshall, it was both heaven and hell combined. But for his sekirei, they had the time of their lives. Marshall thought that he would have blue balls after that crazy and rough sex session. After taking a bath and cleaning himself, he got dressed in his usual attire and told Kocho that he would be finding Akitsu. Kocho gave him the coordinates of where she could be which he thanked her for that. But he took Toyotama and Ichiya with him just in case there are other ashikabi that wanted to challenge him. Getting into his car, he along with his two other sekirei headed out.

As they arrived at the destination that Kocho gave him, the three occupants left the car. Marshall placed his white mask on and scanned the area to see if there is anybody out to fight him. It seems that he got some people out there trying to get to the scrapped number. To his dismay it was that kid Mikogami and it seems that he has two other sekirei with him. Marshall, Ichiya, and Toyotama decided to hid behind a bush so that they wouldn't be seen.

"Damn its that kid again." Marshall muttered under his breath.

"You've met him before?" Ichiya asked him.

"One time. But it seems that he didn't bring Mutsu with him so that's a relief."

"Well we can always attack his sekirei and get this done and over with." Toyotama chimed in.

"True. For all I know, he may be after Akitsu so I might as well do that."

Toyotama and Ichiya then emerged from their hiding place and attacked the other sekirei. This surprised the two as they didn't see that incoming attack.

"Who are you and who's your ashikabi?" asked Mikogami.

"Why it's me kid. Don't you remember me?" said Marshall.

"Tch. Listen up here. I don't know what you are doing here but if you leave right now, we might as well forget that this ever happened at all."

"Mmm let me think...no can do kid. Toyotama. Ichiya. Be careful okay?"

"Sure thing darling~!" Toyotama said in a flirty tone.

"Well then. You might as well do the honors here Marshall-kun."

So Marshall kissed both Ichiya and Toyotama and their wings of light spread throughout their backs. The two sekirei fought the enemy and they were able to repel them with ease. Ichiya and Toyotama pressed on their sekirei symbol causing them to be terminated. Mikogami had no choice but to retreat. Marshall sighed at this. Surely that kid must at least know that the key to winning this plan is to give each sekirei a loving bond.

Marshall turned around towards Akitsu and she looked at him with emotionless eyes. He knelt down and said to her,

"You alright?"

"Yes ashikabi-san. I feel so hot...I need an ashikabi like you..." Akitsu kissed him and to his surprise, her sekirei symbol went from her head to her back like the other sekirei Marshall encountered.

"With the power of my ice I shall freeze all dangers from my ashikabi. Sekirei Number 7 Akitsu. Now and forever."

"Akitsu. I have some good news for you. You are winged and you're no longer a defect. I don't know how but there you have it."

Akitsu's eyes widened a bit but she nonetheless felt happy for the first time. At first she thought that nobody would want her as she is nothing but a scrapped number. But this man, she could tell that he is a kind ashikabi. The one that would accept anybody regardless of who they are. Marshall noticed the state she is in so he grabbed his trench coat and placed it on her shoulders as she isn't wearing anything. Well he'll have to buy some clothes for her tomorrow if that were the case.

Akitsu, Toyotama, Ichiya, and Marshall went back to his car and drove home. As they four arrived at the place, he had a feeling of dread creep up his shoulders.

"For some reason, I have a feeling that Karasuba and Kazehana might be fighting." Marshall muttered.

When he placed the car in the garage he gave Bow his food and patted him on the head. The Siberian Husky woofed at his owner in appreciation and started to eat his food. As Marshall entered in the house, he saw Karasuba and Kazehana having this little electrical spark again.

"I'm home. We also have a new guest here with us so please treat her nicely."

"Oh? Another sekirei eh? I hope that is all because I highly doubt that there would anymore reacting to you." Karasuba said to her ashikabi.

"I guess that is it then. Well I'm not going to have anymore because I would say that this is more than enough to stop this crazy plan of his." said Marshall.

"But regardless, I'm going to have to go do some shopping tomorrow. If anybody wants to come, then please do so."

"Oh yay! I would love to shop with you my precious ashikabi-kun." Kazehana hugged Marshall burying his face into her soft breasts.

"Well we don't have that much food left and all so I might as well come along." Yomi said.

"I'll come along as well. I need to buy a phone so that I contact you in case if things go bad." said Uzume.

"Anybody else?"

The rest of the sekirei didn't say anything. Marshall then went back to bed as he wanted to have some peace and quiet for the night.

[Few days later...]

After Marshall and the girls went shopping, Kocho told him about the latest news in regards to Frank. He was surprised that the meeting is tonight at his hideout which is located in one of the grand hotels here in Shinto Teito. Marshall had no idea why he wanted to push the meeting so early but he probably didn't want Black Organization to screw his plans over. I mean they are on the rise and with an organization like that, Jade Ember would want to make sure that they don't interfere with their work. It makes sense.

Marshall told his sekirei that he would be back as he has business to take care of. He went to his room and grabbed his Thompson SMG along with his silenced M9 pistol. You see, he decided to give away his PDW weapon and his combat knife to his friend which he appreciated it very much. All he has now is his taser (in the form of a stun gun), Thompson SMG, M9 pistol. The Thompson SMG isn't like the WWII replica but rather had a black metal modern finish to it. (I just looked at PSGunLabProject's Thompson SMG in deviantart but instead of the straight vertical magazine it has a curved magazine). As Marshall arrived at the Hotel, he grabbed his phone and slipped his mask on.

"I've detected some of enemies inside the hotel armed with rifles and machine guns." Kocho said to him.

"Thanks. I'll hack into the security system and disrupt the cameras. Once that's done, I'll bust in."

"Be careful."

"Thanks Kocho."

Once Marshall hacked into the system, he disrupted the cameras permanently and he busted in the door. He got to cover and so did Bow. He killed some of the guards in there while he hacked into the elevator system. He then shot the remaining guards down and entered inside the elevator.

"Kocho. Can you tell me where Frank is?"

"He's up in the 23rd floor meeting with the rest of the other top members of Jade Ember."

"Any movements out there?"

"You might want to place a silencer on since there's some top notch guards out there."

"Roger that. I'll contact you once I'm in."

"Good luck."

So Marshall switched to his M9 silenced and killed most of the guards without letting a single one spot him. Before he busted in, he checked the dead body of one of the guards and found a flashbang grenade and also two pairs of handcuffs. Taking a couple with him, he switched to his Thompson. Throwing the flashbang out there, he breached the door and shot the rest of the Jade Ember members inside the meeting room leaving Frank Costably to cower behind a chair. Marshall kicked the chair and punched him at the gut. With him knocked out, he grabbed the man and placed the handcuffs on the chair.

"W-who are you!?"

"Don't play stupid with me you damn prick! You know real well who I am. Haven't you forgotten the incident two years back where you killed a certain family of a former US Marine?" said Marshall.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Wrong answer buddy."

With that Marshall grabbed his M9 and shot him on the shins making him cry out in pain.

"Playing stupid with me aren't you huh? I don't blame you as you wanted to save yourself from getting killed by me. Let me refreshen your memory a bit. One of your men that was captured by the police told them that you killed the members of the Caldwell Family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember two years ago, in Chicago that you went inside the humble abode of the Caldwell Family and killed them. Their blood painted the rug and I was really traumatized by it. The ungodly smell of death lingered in the house."

"So what?! They are nothing more than pests!"

Marshall shot a round on his arm making him grunt in pain.

"Alright alright! I did! Happy now!"

"Well then. You got your memories back. I see. No matter. Your time here ends. Before you go, let me introduce myself. My name is Marshall Caldwell. Last surviving member of the Caldwell Family."

"I thought I killed all of them!"

"Well I stand before you as a living proof that your work wasn't complete. You have no idea how I really wanted to relish in this revenge. I'll do a favor to all those who have their families taken away by you. That is to take you out."

Marshall shot him until he emptied the magazine of his pistol. He knew that he is dead and didn't even bother to check his pulse. Marshall and Bow left the hotel through the back entrance and drove off. As he stopped at a red light, he called Kocho.

"Target eliminated Kocho. At last my revenge is fulfilled."

"You must be happy now huh?"

"Well with that guy taken out of course I'm happy. That fucker has been hiding from me all this time and now was the chance to take him out. I can't let this guy continue to live as he has done numerous crimes around the world. I've saved the police some trouble of finding that guy. With that taken care of, I have to focus on taking out Minaka and end this crazy plan of his. I have a feeling that this second phase of the plan will begin."

"Indeed. I can tell that once all the sekirei are winged, there will be some chaos that would ensue."

"We'll be fine Kocho-chan. After all, I can't depend on you guys too much. I have to pull my weight on this."

"You know I thought that you would be one of those ashikabi who would just use us as tools to succeed in this game. Once the game is over, I feared that you might throw us out."

"I'm not one of those guys if you haven't noticed already. I see you as people even though you guys are from a different planet. You show emotions that aren't foreign to us such as happiness, sadness, anger, depression, joy. In the end, you aren't aliens. Rather humans with capabilities that surpasses the average human being. I don't really see a difference out there."

"Thanks Marshall-san. That means a lot to us sekirei."

"Anytime babe. Anyways, I'm nearly home. Just hang on tight."

As Marshall arrived home, he parked his car and entered in the house. After such a long and exhausting day all he wanted is to have some sleep. His sekirei already felt the tiredness sweeping their ashikabi's body so they didn't disturb him with their usual antics. They knew what type of job he does and they can't blame him as he is stuck in this place forever. He can't go back to his homeland since he is in exile after all. But now it just eases him as he got that freaking nightmare out of his mind for once in his lifetime. Two years may not be long but with these reoccurring nightmares of your family getting killed does prove to be long.

Well the rest of the day went by quietly without anything alerting them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

A/N: So how did you like the last chapter? Must have felt great to have Frank Costably out of the picture eh? But we still aren't finished yet. We have to get Minaka killed. But we're not going to have killed just yet. We still have some of those gang hideouts that our OC character has to take out. Plus it might be interesting to have the cTOS in Tokyo just to improvise the story a little bit more. I'm not going to introduce this right now. But maybe in the later chapters of the story.

So without further ado let's get started.

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Sekirei**.

* * *

[ _Previously_ ]

"Target eliminated Kocho. At last my revenge is fulfilled."

"You must be happy now huh?"

"Well with that guy taken out of course I'm happy. That fucker has been hiding from me all this time and now was the chance to take him out. I can't let this guy continue to live as he has done numerous crimes around the world. I've saved the police some trouble of finding that guy. With that taken care of, I have to focus on taking out Minaka and end this crazy plan of his. I have a feeling that this second phase of the plan will begin."

"Indeed. I can tell that once all the sekirei are winged, there will be some chaos that would ensue."

"We'll be fine Kocho-chan. After all, I can't depend on you guys too much. I have to pull my weight on this."

"You know I thought that you would be one of those ashikabi who would just use us as tools to succeed in this game. Once the game is over, I feared that you might throw us out."

"I'm not one of those guys if you haven't noticed already. I see you as people even though you guys are from a different planet. You show emotions that aren't foreign to us such as happiness, sadness, anger, depression, joy. In the end, you aren't aliens. Rather humans with capabilities that surpasses the average human being. I don't really see a difference out there."

"Thanks Marshall-san. That means a lot to us sekirei."

"Anytime babe. Anyways, I'm nearly home. Just hang on tight."

As Marshall arrived home, he parked his car and entered in the house. After such a long and exhausting day all he wanted is to have some sleep. His sekirei already felt the tiredness sweeping their ashikabi's body so they didn't disturb him with their usual antics. They knew what type of job he does and they can't blame him as he is stuck in this place forever. He can't go back to his homeland since he is in exile after all. But now it just eases him as he got that freaking nightmare out of his mind for once in his lifetime. Two years may not be long but with these reoccurring nightmares of your family getting killed does prove to be long.

Well the rest of the day went by quietly without anything alerting them.

[ _Present time_ ]

A few days later after Marshall killed Frank, the second phase of the Sekirei Plan begins. Now all that Marshall has to do is to focus on taking out Minaka. But first Marshall has to go to the gun store and buy some additional weapons in his arsenal.

Once he arrived at the gun store, he checked to see if he can find any weapons that would suit him. He found an M1014 Shotgun. After that, he bought some buckshot rounds for his M1014. Once he did all the buying and all, he left the store and proceeded on as usual.

When Marshall arrived home, he started to place some orders secretly for some 40-round curved magazines for his Thompson along with more buckshot shells for his M1014. Once he got that ordered, Marshall got a text message. This time it is from Minaka.

"There is an unwinged sekirei out there and whoever get the last one will ultimately start this phase. What the fuck?"

Marshall then decided to call his sekirei and tell them about this. Uzume may have an idea of what Minaka might be saying.

"I may have an idea of what he meant by the last sekirei having to be winged. He might be talking about Kagari. After all he is a sekirei and hasn't been winged yet."

"Really? Kocho can you get some data towards Kagari?" asked Marshall.

"Sure thing. Let me see..."

Kocho typed a few codes in the computer but the server said "No Results Found". Marshall was quite surprised at this.

"Are you sure there is a sekirei named Kagari?" asked Marshall.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Doesn't seem that the server doesn't lie. Can you tell what he looks like? I mean you have met him quite a lot when you were in Izumo Inn." said Karasuba.

"Well he has short silver hair and black eyes. Really slim figure that befits a woman. That's all I could say."

"Why don't you type that in Kocho? We may find results from that description."

Kocho did as she was told and typed in the physical descriptions that Uzume told them. The results came out and Uzume confirmed that this is him.

"So this is the Defect Sekirei you were talking about Kocho. Number six Homura."

"Homura?" Uzume asked in confusion.

"That's his real name. Kagari is just his pen name. Says right here that he works for a host club nightly. Interesting indeed."

"He never told me that."

"Probably because he didn't want to have his identity exposed or something so he resorted to covering his real name with an alias. Just like how I did." said Marshall.

"So it seems that he isn't winged huh? Do you think that they are going to direct the fight at Izumo Inn?" asked Karasuba and Marshall could see the glint of excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"You really wanted to go there because she is your rival to take down? Anything else besides that?" Marshall didn't really want to know the other answer as he knew that she wanted to fight other sekirei that would be in the way.

"Well you know me honey~. I really love a good fight."

"You really don't change huh?" Marshall shook his head at his silver haired woman.

"But I don't fight without reason. You are my ashikabi and I am your sekirei. We have a purpose and that is to win this game and spend the rest of our lives with you." said Karasuba while the others nodded at that statement.

"I don't believe that this would be the case. As you can tell, Homura is already on the move right now and it seems that a resident living in Izumo Inn is chasing after him."

"Minato huh? I have to back him up as their might be some ashikabi who are probably after Homura. After all that kid might get himself into danger he might not know."

"Well looks like we are going to have some fun fighting. So let's get started shall we?"

"Let me grab my M9 just in case there are some thugs out there who might try and interfere with the game."

"We can take them on honey~. Just give us a big fat kiss and they'll be out soon enough~!" Toyotama said in a flirty tone.

"Well let's just hope that MBI doesn't go after us as Sekirei aren't allowed to harm humans."

"But they don't know you since you are grayed out in their profiles. It wouldn't be such a biggy!" said Uzume.

"You may be right but you may never know Minaka. He may seem to be a crazy person at first but I can tell that he has some alternate plans prepared ahead of time. Let's not underestimate MBI for now." said Marshall.

"I agree with Marshall-san. Minaka tends to treat this Plan like a chess game where he could think of at least four to five moves to outmaneuver the opponent. We'll have to improvise our odds if that were the case."

"Tch. So much for complicated strategies when you can easily take out the king himself." Karasuba snorted.

"But I don't want you to harm my first love. Even if he did break my heart, I still don't want him to be beaten up." Kazehana said while Marshall cocked his eyebrow. He didn't say anything though.

"In any case, rushing mindlessly in MBI will just be like a chicken running around with their heads off." Marshall said while everybody, even Kocho, snickered at that comment.

"Ara ara. You have guts my darling to call me a chicken~. For that I should give you punishment~."

"Yes yes. Punish me later when this is all over. For now we must at least focus on aiding Minato."

So Marshall grabbed his M9 pistol while he wore his signature outfit. He hid his pistol in the inside of his trench coat while he placed his white mask on. He didn't bring out his car since his sekirei told him that they'll take care of the transportation. He hopped onto Yomi's back and off the sekirei go. The only sekirei with him were Yomi, Kazehana, Ichiya, Akitsu, and Toyotama. Marshall admired the view of the city below him.

"Homura is right there!" yelled Ichiya.

"I also see some sekirei down with what appears to be an ordinary boy." said Akitsu without any emotion.

"That might be Mina alright. Settle us down there."

So all his sekirei went towards one of the rooftops of the buildings. As they arrived, they were met with what appears to be several other sekirei. At first Marshall didn't know who they were but that doesn't matter now does it?

"Alright girls, pick your opponents here and the objective is to make sure that Homura doesn't go towards MBI. I have a hunch that this sekirei might do something drastic as that." said Marshall.

"Well then shall we get started?" Ichiya already went towards her opponent.

"Toyotama, you and Yomi go towards the other two trying to get at Homura. I believe its that girl wearing the yellow and black suit while the other one seems to be wearing a filly dress. Kazehan and Akitsu. Both of you stay with me just in case he does something drastic."

"Right darling~! Let's go Yomi-chan!"

Yomi sighed but nonetheless went with Toyotama. Kazehana and Akitsu stayed near Marshall's side.

"Mina! How nice to see you!" Marshall cracked his knuckles and you could easily hear the cracking really well. Even though he has a prosthetic arm, he could still do it.

When Minato heard the familiar voice, he turned around and saw the rumored White Masked Ashikabi. But the thing that surprised him is that the White Masked Ashikabi is Marshall himself!

"Is that you Marshall-san?"

"Now I told you to call me when you are in a tight situation and I could tell that you are in one. Haven't I?!" Marshall said in a scary tone that made Minato scared a bit.

"I-I didn't want to trouble you so I-"

"Cut that bull crap Mina. We are friends and after all, its right for friends to help one another. Am I right?"

"Yes that's right."

"Then call me next time when you are in a tight pinch you dumbass! You are smart in the books but not in the streets department. But regardless, we have a job here to do."

Minato nodded and it seems that Homura started to head out again towards the MBI.

"Akitsu. May you do the honors and freeze the surrounding place so that he doesn't move any further?"

"As you wish Marshall-sama."

So Akitsu created an ice wall blocking Homura's path. The sekirei tried and used his fire abilities but they were proven to be futile.

"Minato convince him not to make a rash decision and take on MBI by himself." said Marshall.

"Kagari-san! You have to listen to me! You can't go take on MBI as the odds are going to be against you! I know you are a powerful sekirei but please don't do anything rash!"

"Why would you want to stop me Sahashi-san? I have to end this mad game of this man!"

"Kagari or rather Homura. Do you think you are being rash about this? I may not like this game that this guy created but Minato is right. With the way you are right now, you'll be stopped real easily before you can even step inside MBI. Do you really want that to happen to you?"

"So White Masked Ashikabi is here eh? But with the way things are going, if I don't make a move right now, then all of the other birds will be in harms way. For that I have no other options but to face Minaka directly."

"You're really stubborn aren't you? Like I said if you do that, then you'll be nothing more than a chicken running around with their heads cut off. Think about this real well Homura."

"Tch. You're just like the others that follows Minaka's orders aren't you?"

"Not really. Just helping this poor sap of a man out here." Marshall said while pointing a thumb at Minato. Minato's head was covered by a thick black cloud with thunder crackling around it.

"You don't have to rub it in you know..."

"It's the truth!"

Then all of a sudden, Marshall had an inkling that somebody or rather some people are watching him from a distance. He doesn't know who the hell they are but he knows for one thing that they aren't here to play nice.

"Kazehana. Akitsu. I have a bad feeling about this. It feels as if there are some people trying to kill me. They aren't sekirei that's for sure. I'll have to find out who they are and what they want."

"Well then my dear, shall you give me a nice and loving kiss before you go? I have a feeling that Kagari isn't really going to listen about it."

"Sure thing dear. Come here Akitsu. I have to give you one as well."

Akitsu blushed at him but she nonetheless smiled at him. He gave each of his sekirei a passionate kiss before he left.

"Minato, for now you are in charge of this. I have to investigate something quick. Don't worry about me okay? Just focus on the task at hand!"

Marshall bolted out from the building's top roof and got a call from Kocho.

"Yo Kocho."

"I picked up some scanners indicating some threats from where you were pinpointed a while ago. I could tell that these aren't the ordinary enemies that you encountered a while ago. From what I can tell from the security feed, these people are assassins from the Black Organization. And I could tell that they are after your head."

"Thanks Kocho. I'll have to give them a little present for doing that."

"I'll give you the coordinates of where they are located."

"Much appreciated. I'll see you soon."

Marshall then ran through the alleyways as it not only provided him some darkness under the cover of night but also the fastest way of finding them. Then all of a sudden, he spotted some person dressed in all black paramilitary gear. Marshall assumed that these are the assassins Kocho was talking about. He placed a suppressor on his M9 and fired on the special ops assassin. As he took him down, it alarmed the others towards this position. He exchanged gun fire with them taking them down as he went to cover. Once he reloaded another magazine, the moment he stood up, he was shot at the stomach. But he was able to kill the special ops down regardless. Groaning, he stood up albeit shakily and felt the warm substance known as blood seeping out of his wound. He was able to walk towards the opening of the alleyway but he slumped against the wall. He waited for a good two or three minutes until his sekirei spotted him.

"Let's get you near to an MBI hospital and they can treat your wounds there." Ichiya said to her ashikabi but he shook his head.

"I know a place where they can give me the best treatment that not even MBI can give. I know a friend that runs a place there."

"But-"

"Arrggh! Just do it Ichiya. I'd rather not go to an MBI hospital for now. After all why should I go to the enemy's hospital." Marshall gritted his teeth as he feel the blood pool around his lips.

"Alright then."

So they were able to find the hospital Marshall told them and he was rushed into the emergency room where they did some surgery on him. Once the surgery was complete. The doctors came out and told the girls about the results. They were surprised that he'll be out in a week's time since the technology they have was really high tech and that a ballistic trauma wound like that can be easily healed. His sekirei were surprised at this but they were glad that their ashikabi will be alright. They left the hospital as it was night time and they also needed their sleep.

A week later...

Marshall was finally discharged from the hospital and he decided to stay put from doing some crime ass kicking. When he returned home, all of his sekirei threw him a welcome home party. Marshall smiled at the warm reception. Once the welcome home party was over, he then had the strength and power to go back to do his job as a vigilante.

Marshall was quite surprise that the second phase of the Sekirei Plan is going slowly. Which meant that he could still take out some gang hideouts. He usually takes out gang hideouts solo so he didn't bring his sekirei with him. But when things involving the Sekirei Plan starts, he knows that he can't go out there solo which is obvious because all of the ashikabi have heard of him as the White Masked Ashikabi.

Well its one of those days in which Marshall has to take out a gang hideout. Getting his white trench coat along with wearing his white hoodie, he slipped on his black sweatpants with some blue rhino designs. Grabbing his phone, he then decided to use his Thompson SMG and M1014. Slapping on some of his magazines, he then went out to his car while grabbing Bow with him.

(Now readers, if you watch Watch Dogs gameplay, we are going to do that from now on in this story.)

When they arrived at the gang hideout, he parked the car and the two went out to take down a certain gang lord running that area. Hiding behind a crate, he scanned the area using his phone. Once he got a good look of the environment around him, he then told Bow to stay down as he is going to disrupt some of their phones in the area. Bow nuzzled his master and so Marshall got to work on hacking their phones while stealing their money in the process. Plus he hacked the security cameras around the area as he doesn't want to get spotted by the boss himself.

Once he did that, all of the gang members got confused as to why their phones were hacked.

"Hey guys! Find the guy and kill him!" said one of those thug members.

"Right! I'd hate to have the boss at my neck for this."

So the gang member went out with their weapons and patrolled around the area in search for him. Marshall just shook his head as these guys were making it too easy for him. He found one guy who was near him and so he used his taser to kill him. Once he did that, Marshall hacked the explosion plants near their positions so that he can make his job real easy.

The explosion took the gang members by surprise but Marshall took this as an opportunity to take out the gang members. He opened fire at them and he took out a good number of them using his Thompson SMG. He then switched to his M1014 as he is going to do some close quarters combat. After all a shotgun will do the trick.

He ducked to cover and shot one of the nearby gang members painting the wall red with his blood. He then continued to take them out while Bow helped out by mauling the other gangsters on the face. The shootout continued until he spotted the boss fleeing away from the site. He switched to his Thompson and shot him several times. He took out the last of the forces until they were all finished.

"Mission accomplished." said Marshall.

"Alright good job. But with the looks of things, gangs aren't the only ones that you need to be worried. Terrorists, drug dealers, and Fixers are also coming in this city. It seems that the capital has a lot to offer." said Kocho.

"I don't doubt you on that one. This place is practically a crime nexus. I'm still quite surprised that these guys haven't even saw anything suspicious about the Sekirei Plan."

"Minaka tends to have a lot of connections and that's how the public doesn't know about the Sekirei Plan."

"I wouldn't be so surprised about that."

"In any case, the second phase is still going on but rather slowly. This should give you some time to do all of your business out there."

"I hear you. But anyways, I have a text message from one of my colleagues so I may not be able to come home. If that were the case, don't fix me anything to eat."

"Should I heat up some leftovers?"

"That would be fine. After all, we need to finish those up."

"Alright then. I'll see you later."

"You too."

Marshall ended the call and drove off to park somewhere safe and isolated. He stored his weapons in the back of the trunk and he checked his phone to see who sent that text message. Sure enough it was from Z3A3.

"Meet me at the Zen Dragon bar. We're going to have to catch up on old times my friend."

Marshall shook his head but he nonetheless got into his car and drove towards the bar. He knew where that place is since he usually goes there with JB and Z3A3. Once he arrived there, he saw Z3A3 out there reading something on his phone.

"Yo. Kept the seat warm for me?" Marshall greeted.  
"Nice timing D-Punk. We have a lot to talk about and I don't plan on ordering some sake." said Z3A3.

"It seems that this is what catching up on old times is eh? Well don't mind if I do. Haven't talked to you in forever."

Z3A3 just laughed at him and he pulled the seat. Bow just lied on the ground sleeping.

"First things first, what happened a week ago?" asked Z3A3.

"Got shot by some assassins from the Black Organization. Had to go to the hospital our friend Ayumi Sakura worked on."

"That's really bad news. The Black Organization, or as I call them BO, are on the move and they've already killed two of my contact vigilantes. To have sent some assassins towards you must mean that they have your file in their database."

"Well too bad for them, I already hacked into their database and screwed up their profiles using one of my specialized virus codes that I have invented myself." Marshall told him quietly but Z3A3 heard him clearly.

"Hmm interesting. So you made yourself unknown huh? That's what I like to see in you my friend. But there are also some bad news. Something I know you don't really want to face in the future."

"What would that be?"

"The BO not only got some assassins but they also have hired some Fixers as their mercenaries, sleeper agents, along with some bio-chemists."

"Its like dealing with Jade Ember times ten. This is definitely troubling news. So how can we take them out?"

"Glad you asked. I have a friend of mine who worked for the FBI and is an undercover agent for me."

"Really? That's neat. But wait. If that is true, then how can he give you information while providing the FBI at the same time?"

"Simple, he gives me names and I hunt them down. The rest of the small time players are left for the FBI."

"He has to be real careful about this you know?"

"I told him that and he knows what he's doing. Plus he's been doing this for quite a while so I can fully trust him."

Marshall just sighed.

"You know one thing that we both can agree on and I can definitely speak for all vigilantes out there...this job is going to be death of us someday."

"I can't deny that. After all we are fighting armed thugs with connections. Plus they are infested here in Japan. Unpredictable things can happen at any given time."

"I agree with you on that. But haven't you ever thought of what caused us to be like this in the first place? The start of it all?"

"What are you going at with this? Surely you haven't been hooked up on that much morphine back in the hospital?" Z3A3 wondered what just made him start to become all philosophical about this.

"I'm not high on morphine. Just took the time to reflect on things in life while I still can."

"Well...yeah. I've thought about it. For me, it was because my family was targeted by Frank but with that guy out, now the BO has a bead on them. I know what happened to you in Chicago that lead you to become a vigilante like me."

"The public now calls us 'guardian angel' because we took out those big time players. We aren't heroes as the public sees us. Sure we may have taken them out because they are criminals and that alone is a good deed. But the reason we are like this is because the police here are not doing their jobs properly. I call those police men nothing more than a bunch of lazy asses. It even comes down to some of them using their position as a power trip and proclaiming that they are doing this under the name of the law. That to me is nothing more than a load of horse shit."

"You have to admit that MBI owns nearly ninety percent of the capital in terms of stocks and all. Plus they have their own security forces out there so they are doing a pretty good job."

"But as you know, a single corporation taking nearly the whole capital will eventually lead to riots and all that."

Z3A3 nodded. Marshall just sighed and took a smoke. They were silent for a minute until Marshall continued.

"Sorry about that. I just had to get that out of my system." said Marshall.

"No problems. Some of the points you brought up were valid and I can't deny those claims. But as you know me, I just let nature takes it course." said Z3A3.

"True true. Hopefully things aren't going to take a turn for the worse."

"That's what I'm hoping to believe but sometimes...life just decides to screw us over and we have to figure out how to get back on the road."

"Well anyways...is there any additional info I might need?"

"When Jade Ember fell, BO came over and took everything from that organization. They are now using some of their contacts and converting them over to their side. They are also good in disguises so if there is anything suspicious about them, then you can bet that they are from the BO."

"Well intuition runs really high through my family so I know when to look out for those guys."

"That's all I have. Its getting late. Nice to have this chat. Reminds me of old times."

"Yeah...it does feel nostalgic."

Marshall woke up Bow and they both drove off to their home. Marshall took a shower and parked the car in the garage. He saw his sekirei asleep so he carefully went over to his bed and slept soundly.

* * *

A/N: sorry if the fight scene is crappy. I'm not really good at doing a full description like the others since my mind is constantly barraged with other shit. So sorry about that. Anyways how do you like it?

Oh and before I go please check out the new story called "Portal of the Other World". I based it off from the anime series "Gate" so let me know how it is. If you have any ideas for that story, then please leave your comments there and I'll see what I can do with them.

As always, have a good day to you folks. I'll see you later :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

A/N: alright ladies and gents here we go!

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Sekirei**

* * *

[ _Previously_ ]

"First things first, what happened a week ago?" asked Z3A3.

"Got shot by some assassins from the Black Organization. Had to go to the hospital our friend Ayumi Sakura worked on."

"That's really bad news. The Black Organization, or as I call them BO, are on the move and they've already killed two of my contact vigilantes. To have sent some assassins towards you must mean that they have your file in their database."

"Well too bad for them, I already hacked into their database and screwed up their profiles using one of my specialized virus codes that I have invented myself." Marshall told him quietly but Z3A3 heard him clearly.

"Hmm interesting. So you made yourself unknown huh? That's what I like to see in you my friend. But there are also some bad news. Something I know you don't really want to face in the future."

"What would that be?"

"The BO not only got some assassins but they also have hired some Fixers as their mercenaries, sleeper agents, along with some bio-chemists."

"Its like dealing with Jade Ember times ten. This is definitely troubling news. So how can we take them out?"

"Glad you asked. I have a friend of mine who worked for the FBI and is an undercover agent for me."

"Really? That's neat. But wait. If that is true, then how can he give you information while providing the FBI at the same time?"

"Simple, he gives me names and I hunt them down. The rest of the small time players are left for the FBI."

"He has to be real careful about this you know?"

"I told him that and he knows what he's doing. Plus he's been doing this for quite a while so I can fully trust him."

Marshall just sighed.

"You know one thing that we both can agree on and I can definitely speak for all vigilantes out there...this job is going to be death of us someday."

"I can't deny that. After all we are fighting armed thugs with connections. Plus they are infested here in Japan. Unpredictable things can happen at any given time."

"I agree with you on that. But haven't you ever thought of what caused us to be like this in the first place? The start of it all?"

"What are you going at with this? Surely you haven't been hooked up on that much morphine back in the hospital?" Z3A3 wondered what just made him start to become all philosophical about this.

"I'm not high on morphine. Just took the time to reflect on things in life while I still can."

"Well...yeah. I've thought about it. For me, it was because my family was targeted by Frank but with that guy out, now the BO has a bead on them. I know what happened to you in Chicago that lead you to become a vigilante like me."

"The public now calls us 'guardian angel' because we took out those big time players. We aren't heroes as the public sees us. Sure we may have taken them out because they are criminals and that alone is a good deed. But the reason we are like this is because the police here are not doing their jobs properly. I call those police men nothing more than a bunch of lazy asses. It even comes down to some of them using their position as a power trip and proclaiming that they are doing this under the name of the law. That to me is nothing more than a load of horse shit."

"You have to admit that MBI owns nearly ninety percent of the capital in terms of stocks and all. Plus they have their own security forces out there so they are doing a pretty good job."

"But as you know, a single corporation taking nearly the whole capital will eventually lead to riots and all that."

Z3A3 nodded. Marshall just sighed and took a smoke. They were silent for a minute until Marshall continued.

"Sorry about that. I just had to get that out of my system." said Marshall.

"No problems. Some of the points you brought up were valid and I can't deny those claims. But as you know me, I just let nature takes it course." said Z3A3.

"True true. Hopefully things aren't going to take a turn for the worse."

"That's what I'm hoping to believe but sometimes...life just decides to screw us over and we have to figure out how to get back on the road."

"Well anyways...is there any additional info I might need?"

"When Jade Ember fell, BO came over and took everything from that organization. They are now using some of their contacts and converting them over to their side. They are also good in disguises so if there is anything suspicious about them, then you can bet that they are from the BO."

"Well intuition runs really high through my family so I know when to look out for those guys."

"That's all I have. Its getting late. Nice to have this chat. Reminds me of old times."

"Yeah...it does feel nostalgic."

Marshall woke up Bow and they both drove off to their home. Marshall took a shower and parked the car in the garage. He saw his sekirei asleep so he carefully went over to his bed and slept soundly.

[ _Present day...Couple of days later..._ ]

Marshall continued to take out gangs in Japan and this time there were vigilantes that helped him out. As the vigilantes continued to take out the hideouts, very few gangs come to the capital anymore. Some of the vigilantes even took their hideouts as bases for their own work.

So what do they do with the bodies? Well they cremate them. Some of the police were starting to get suspicious as to how these gangs were completely wiped out. They are trying to get some traces from the bullets but they found none.

But as the gangs rarely come to the capital, doesn't mean that the place is safe from crime. As gangs don't come to the capital, more terrorists, Fixers, and Mercenary groups come in. The worst thing about it is that IS terrorists are there now.

Which leads us to Marshall now parking his car outside the shipping yard. He didn't bring Bow with him since Marshall saw Bow whimpering and nuzzling his neck. Marshall didn't know really what Bow is trying to say since he didn't budge from his position.

Grabbing his phone, he started to find some of these terrorists in the shipping yard. Cocking his Tommy Gun along with his M1014, he went out to take some terrorists down.

Hiding behind a crate, he tapped his "VISR" app on scanning the area for any surveillance cameras or anything else that he could hack to make his job easier. The environment highlighted some of the combustible circuit packs, some surveillance cameras, along with some forklifts.

"Do you get this feed Kocho?" asked Marshall.

"Definitely. Let me get into some of these cameras to see who they are and what they want."

"Gotcha."

So Marshall waited patiently for Kocho to do her magic. He saw some of the terrorists walking near him so he took them down using his taser. Once he did that, he hacked their phones and grabbed their money. He grabbed a shit load of money from these guys and he could tell that these guys have some good connections to have gotten that much pay. He dragged the bodies behind the crate and Kocho got on the line.

"It seems that these are the IS that have been on the news for quite a while. But this isn't their entire force."

"So those extremists are here huh? What are they after for? Weapons? Drugs? Money?" asked Marshall.

"The first option. When you took out Frank, it seems that the IS got suspicious. At first they thought that he may have some 'deal gone awry' situation so they waited. But after waiting a month's worth of no answer, they got suspicious. So they came here and found out his death but they weren't able to track down the killer."

"What did they suspect?" Marshall asked her.

"They suspected that the security team must have run amok and did a shooting spree or something. But of course they didn't know that it was you."

"So anything special that I have to pick up or something?"

"I was able to tap into one of the security cameras into one of the hideouts. It seems that the leader of the unit was here to extract something from one of Frank's hideouts. I don't know what that may be but it might be useful for you."

"I'll send that towards my friend. He can take care of the rest. I can't have my head on a swivel. That is for sure. Once I take Minaka out, I might just help my friend over there and see if I can do something about it."

"Alright then. Download all the files in a portable USB drive and take all the information."

"I copy. I'm going dark. I'll see you then."

Marshall closed the line and focused on getting towards the hideouts. He targeted all the possible hideouts around this shipping yard and he saw two of them around the area. Before he could do anything, Fixers came through the area and started to fire at the terrorists.

"Fixers combating terrorists eh? This is new. I might as well let them do the work for me while I try and sneak around so that I can download all the files. Hopefully the cops don't show up in this mess or it will go viral."

Marshall carefully slipped by as the IS terrorists and the Fixers fight each other out. He went into hideout number one but he didn't see anything of value in there. Just some bills and paperwork. He then went into hideout number two. But before he could go in, he disrupted the cameras installed around the perimeter. Once he hacked all of them, he grabbed went to his inventory and switched his M9 for an M1014 shotgun.

(Like I said readers. We are doing this Watch Dog gameplay style.)

Marshall fired at the hinges and fired all of the occupants in the room. Once he killed all the terrorists, he looked for a computer to see if he can download anything. Luckily there was a USB flashdrive on a desk so he used it. The flashdrive showed no files in it so he named the files, "Intel". He typed in a few codes and the process started. Now all he has to do is to make sure that no Fixers or terrorists get near him. The last thing he needs is for somebody to pop in and interfere while the downloading is still in process.

Marshall scanned the area to see if there was anything of value that Z3A3 may need. He spotted two duffel bags full of money and other documents. Marshall decided to give the documents for him while he takes in the money. Its a win-win situation for him anyways so he might as well go for it.

"I can't have the others come back for this gold mine here. Those guys must be having fun out there."

"This is the SWAT Team! Drop your weapons and hands above your head or we will shoot you!"

Oh great. The SWAT Team is here! Luckily the downloading process is already finished so he needed to get out of there. But with the way events are unfolding out there, it might prove too difficult to go out in stealth mode. He'll have to create a major black out. So he shot all of the computers that were there, rigged the place with some bombs that he acquired, and bugged out.

The moment he went outside, he was nearly shot at the leg. Luckily it nailed the terrorist right at the center of the chest. Looking outside the area, he hacked all electrical appliances causing the whole place to go pitch black. Unfortunately, there were helicopters hovering around the area so he decided to hide behind one of the tall cranes out there. Once he did that, he hacked the helicopter one by one making them crash somewhere else.

Marshall crept stealthily while he bypassed some of the combatants out there. Once he did that, he was so close in escaping as he got spotted by some Fixers. He had no choice but to dispatch them quickly. Luckily the hail of gunfire and lead stifled the noise that his Tommy Gun made. Once he killed all of the Fixers, he escaped the area unharmed.

As he was driving, he heard a little boom out there which signaled the he destroyed the hideout that contained all of the information. When he arrived at his house, all of his sekirei greeted him home and asked how his mission went.

"It was crazy out there. I was caught in the middle of a shootout between Fixers and IS Terrorists. Luckily I was able to navigate my way throughout the whole madness without getting noticed."

"We saw what happened out there and I have to admit, I was really scared of what might happen to you if you were to get shot again." said Yin.

Marshall smiled at the thoughtfulness and concern from his sekirei.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." said Marshall.

"So what's inside those bags Marshall?" asked Yang.

"Intelligence that I'm going to lug over for my friend. This might help him out a bit." Marshall didn't say anything about the money since there's a shit load in there and he doesn't want to pose as a robber in front of the girls he loves. Luckily he has a Swiss Bank account so he can send over some of the stolen money over there under his name.

"Well that's a load full of documents in there. How are you going to send that over?"

"I'll have him come over here tomorrow so that he can pick it up."

His sekirei didn't say anything after that. Taking the documents to his study, he looked through them just to make sure that there could be some useful intel for Z3A3 to look over. It seems that Jade Ember had a lot of connections towards the Black Organization. It seems that Frank made these connections three years prior before Marshall became a vigilante. Stashing the files away, he had to do something about the shit load of cash. He already has about 374128500.00 Yen ($3 Million) in his account but he might as well reach up towards the billions. He made some arrangements via email towards the Swiss Bank and they allowed him to deposit the amount of yen in the bag. Now it went from 374128500.00 Yen to 623575000000.00 Yen ($5 Billion). Damn twelve figures already.

"Already I'm racking up some money the dirty way. Well whatever money I can get, I get. Sometimes you gotta do anything you gotta do to survive." Marshall muttered.

So Marshall drove towards the bank and asked if he can deposit it towards the Swiss Bank. The clerk was at first suspicious as there could be no way that this guy could have a lot of money. But in the end, the clerk agreed to it and sent the money over to the Swiss Bank.

When he left the area, he then went home and called it a day.

[Few days later...]

Z3A3 picked up the duffel bags filled with documents that had some connections pertaining to the Black Organization. Z3A3 thanked Marshall for the gold mine but he told him that it will just help him out in flushing out those guys.

There also came some surprising news. Shinto Teito is now allowing cTOS to be installed into the city. Marshall was at first thinking that this was just a delusional thing. But as he rubbed his eyes, he wasn't really hallucinating. Marshall shook his head at that thought of installing a tool that could allow Hackers and Fixers to control the city within their own hands. Marshall knew how that worked in Chicago and crime rates didn't even diminish. In fact it did the opposite. Once Marshall takes out Minaka, he will have to go and continue his role as a vigilante.

The second phase of the Sekirei Plan started to pick up the pace and Marshall knows that Minaka is going to do something drastic. And sure enough he is did. Marshall saw the text message that Minaka sent over saying that the second phase will start at the MBI Tower. Now Marshall was quite surprised at this text. Surely Minaka isn't crazy to have the MBI Tower as a battleground.

"What the hell is this guy really thinking?" Marshall was really wondering if that guy is really insane or not.

"If Minaka said that then I don't doubt it." said Kocho.

"Well if the target presents itself in the building then I might as well take out that bastard before he escapes. Kocho, I want you to target every possible escape route you can in the MBI Tower. I need to be able to block all of them via hacking. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing. I'll see if I can crack down their security system before the battle starts? How about that?"

"That will work. Now then Minaka...time for you to be eliminated."

[The next day...At the MBI Tower]

Marshall along with his girls arrived at the scene and it seems that they were late towards the party. Already there were some sekirei fighting the others out there and some of the ashikabi giving commands to their sekirei about what to do. Marshall along with his girls slipped by unnoticed by them since they didn't really need to attract that much attention.

However, they were so close into getting inside that they were spotted by some unnamed ashikabi.

"Hey! It's the White Masked Ashikabi!"

Marshall sighed in frustration about this but Ichiya told him,

"We'll handle them off Marshall. Just give us a kiss and I'll take care of the rest."

"Alright then. Here you go."

As Marshall kissed her, her wings of light spread behind her back. She dashed off and started to fight the sekirei. As Ichiya fought the opponent, Toyotama, Yomi, Kazehana, Akitsu, and Uzume got their kiss but before they left, they told him to screw them after they are done with this battle. Marshall sighed at this but he promised to do it.

That now leaves us with Karasuba, Yin, and Yang in the MBI Tower. Marshall got his phone out and Kocho called him on the line. He turned on loud speaker as he didn't have time to talk to her privately.

"You found all the possible escape routes?" asked Marshall.

"I sealed most of them from floors 34-49. You should be able to take the elevator while you still can."

"Thanks. Alright girls, I'll hack into the elevator system so that we should be able to meet him in person."

Marshall hacked the elevator system and the girls waited for a minute or two until they spotted the doors opening. All of them went in.

"You should be able to find him in the top floor which is the 100th floor."

"Uh...Kocho. I have a bad feeling about this. I have an inkling that there are traps around here." said Marshall.

"I tried to stop them from activating but it seems that Minaka had some sort of code that I couldn't break. I'll see if I can try and override the code for the meantime."

"No time Kocho. We'll take care of things from here."

"Alright then. I'll warn you if there is anything dangerous out there."

"Will do."

As Marshall and his three girls stepped out of the elevator, all the hacker could only see is a steel blade about to hack him to pieces. However, Karasuba was able to stop the attack in the nick of time.

"It seems that Mutsu is here darling~. I'll take care of him while you two go on ahead."

"Are you sure about that Karasuba?" asked Marshall.

Karsauba nodded to her beloved ashikabi. Marshall didn't argue with her as time is ticking right now. He along with Yin and Yang continued their search for Minaka until the twins saw two sekirei who wore the same outfit that Karasuba always sports.

"Marshall. Can you give us a big kiss so that we can take on these two?" asked Yin.

"Sure thing. Here you go."

Once he kissed Yin, he did the same to Yang. As he was finished with kissing them, Yin told him,

"Don't worry about us Marshall. We'll be fine. Just go."

"Alright then. Be safe you two okay?"

"No problem!" Yin replied cheerfully.

Marshall then took another elevator and left the area. One of the sekirei tried to go after him but Yin got in front of her as she released her blades in front of her.

"Don't you dare try and attack my ashikabi!" Yin growled at her.

"Heh. Let's see if you can easily defeat us!"

The twin sisters looked at each other and then towards the opponent. They charged after them and the fight inside the building ensued.

As Marshall stepped out from the elevator, he saw Minato along with what appears to be a timid looking sekirei.

"Mina! What are you doing here?!"

"Um...trying to get to Minaka? Hehehe..."

Marshall grinned behind his mask. So this kid is going after that crazy MBI president eh?

"So we're in the same boat eh? Sorry kid. I'm taking Minaka down. Not you."

"T-that's what I thought."

"But you're going to help me out. There are traps around here that I can't try and disarm so I would need you and your sekirei to try and destroy those traps if I can't do it."

"A-alright Marshall-san. Let's go Shi."

"H-h-h-hai Minato-sama!" said the bumbling Shi.

"You're sekirei nervous or something?" Marshall asked him as they were running.

"She tends to have a timid personality when she meet strangers."

Marshall didn't comment on anything as his mind is focusing on taking Minaka out. As they were making their way up, the stair case turned smooth all of a sudden and in front of them is a gigantic black ball. The big ball started to roll down towards the trio at an alarming rate but it seems that Shi took care of it with her arm blade. Once the ball was destroyed, Marshall used his phone to hack the other traps rendering them useless.

"H-how were you able to do that Marshall-san?" asked Minato.

"That my friend is a secret. Can't let you know all of them now can I? After all can't a person have their own secrets to themselves?"

"I guess you're right."

"We have to keep on moving. I doubt Minaka would stay there for long."

"Right."

Marshall hacked the elevator system and the trio waited for a few minutes. The elevator came up and they went inside. Marshall pressed the button with the number "100" on it and the elevator took them towards the top level. The moment they reached the top floor, they saw Minaka sitting there calmly with a smile on his face.

"Jigs up Minaka. Time for you to die." said Marshall as he grabbed his M9 pistol out of his trench coat.

"It seems that it is the case. Well now, I really do enjoy the schemes you were doing around the capital and I was quite surprised that it wasn't Matsu that hacked into the MBI files but you."

"Tch. Guess you can't be fooled huh? Doesn't matter. I have to end this mad game once and for all."

But before Marshall could open fire at Minaka, the building started to self destruct. Minaka made a mad dash for it but Marshall fired some well aimed shots at Minaka killing him instantly. Minato and Shi tried to go towards the elevator but Marshall told them not to go there.

"We don't have time Mina! The building's about to collapse and you waiting for an elevator is useless!"

"Got any better ideas then?!"

"The window! Use the window!"

Marshall shot some of the leftover rounds in his clip which shattered the glass. Minato looked at him like he was insane.

"Jump! Your sekirei should be able to handle your weight and land to safety."

"What about you?!"

"I'll jump as well! Just go!"

Shi took her master and hopped off the window. Marshall placed his M9 inside his trench coat while he placed his Sony Xperia Z3 inside the pocket of his trench coat. Zipping up the pocket, he smashed the window with his prosthetic arm and jumped off the 100th floor window. But before he could do anything, the building exploded as he jumped out. This knocked him unconscious. As he was knocked out, it seems that time slowed down for him as he remembered something of his flashback years ago when he was just a kid. It felt almost nostalgic to remember those good times while his family was still with him.

[Flashback starts 10 years ago...]

 _Marshall's father along with his two sons decided to go sky diving as this was always what he wanted to do in his bucket list. Their mother didn't go with them since she was never too fond of heights at all so sky diving is out of the question._

" _Ready boys?!" yelled their dad as the strong wind was trying to cancel out his voice._

" _Yeah! We are! What about you Jake?" asked Marshall towards his brother._

" _I'm ready!"_

" _Alright then! Let's do this!"_

 _With that, the three jumped from the plane and dived down. As they were diving, Jake somehow had a GoPro installed on his flight suit so he took a video of them sky diving. Once they were done with that, as they were heading home, his father told them,_

" _Listen up kids! Live life to the fullest and enjoy these moments! They are just a once in a lifetime opportunity so don't let this go to waste! Do something crazy while you're still young because you aren't going to get any younger. Of course don't do something crazy that you'll end up regretting in the end."_

" _Thanks for the advice dad. Really appreciated it." said Jake._

" _No problem kid. After all, you are going to need it!"_

 _Jake just shook his head while Marshall just looked outside the window at the back seat of the car admiring the view._

[Flashback ends...]

Marshall opened his eyes and he could see his father in front of him. He was shocked to see his dad in front of him but nonetheless, he was happy. Its been two years since he talked to him and he knows how long he really wanted to talk to his dad.

" _D-Dad? Is that you?_ " asked Marshall.

" _Indeed. You did well son. Your mom and brother are so proud of you. For now just rest as you have deserved it._ "

With that, his father vanished in front of him.

Marshall woke up to see that he is in his house. It took him quite a while to register where he is right now since he could remember falling from the MBI Tower as it self destructs. Just then, he realized that he was wearing only his sweatpants as he could feel the cool air hit his chest. He could hear cooking and the smell of food up in the air.

Marshall got up and started to go towards the kitchen. The moment he went to the kitchen, he saw Yomi, Yin, Yang, and Akitsu cooking some food. Karasuba, Ichiya, and Toyotama were sitting down on the table waiting patiently. Kazehana was just watching some soap opera, Uzume was looking through her Ipad and Kocho searched through the internet. Probably looking for something like a job of sorts. Marshall didn't say anything as he just sat down on the couch next to Uzume.

"So how was your mini nap?" asked Uzume.

"Fine if you asked me." said Marshall.

"You were out for pretty much the entire thing after the second phase was over. We read the news of what happened to Minaka and already MBI is under a different president."  
"Who would that be?"

"Sahashi Takami."

"Must be Minato's mom. Well regardless at least there is somebody out there that is better suited for the role of president than Minaka."

"It seems that all of the terminated sekirei were sent back to their rightful ashikabi."

"Really? That's good news. Gives the sekirei another chance to be with their loved ones again."

Uzume nodded and the others went to eat their breakfast. Once that is done, they stayed in the house for pretty much the rest of the day while listening to some news involving MBI and the capital returning the original name back to Tokyo.

* * *

[Omake]

After the events of the Second Phase of the Sekirei Plan, everything went back to normal as it was. Marshall applied for his citizenship in Japan and he was already living life to the fullest. He continued his vigilante job as the city really needed it. The police had their heads constantly on a swivel so there are some criminals out there slipping underneath their radars. Well Marshall couldn't really help it.

Also the interesting thing fact is that now with some new technology and the rapid growing advancements they are making, he applied for an anti-aging shot. Basically it helps him regenerate old cells in his body to prevent it from aging just like lobsters. In short, they basically helped humanity achieve immortality but not fully.

Marshall and Z3A3 were able to take down the Black Organization thanks to the agent that helped them out. But the surprising thing is that Z3A3 had to actually married the woman named Chris from the organization because somehow he said that both of them met under some special circumstances and things just took on from there. At first Marshall didn't believe it. But then he just decided to take his word for it since he had the same thing that happened to him years back when he first met Yomi. Although they didn't have an actual marriage such as preparing a ceremony and all, they just signed a marriage certificate. He still continued his vigilante occupation just like Marshall. Last time he heard from him, he got an email from him saying that he has twin sons.

And what about the ashikabi and their sekirei? Japan made a rule that polygamy is allowed to only those who have sekirei since Takami had to explain the whole nature of the sekirei. It took a while for government leaders to understand but they gave the law out. Some of the citizens of course looked down upon it but after a while they just got used to it.

Marshall went off to have a total of 10 kids, 5 boys and 5 girls. Plus his sekirei, minus Akitsu and Yomi, went on to have some jobs to provide some income for the household. Akitsu and Yomi decided to maintain the house while their husband is away fighting crime. The people didn't seem to notice something strange about their money being taken out so they just played it off like it wasn't really a big deal. So that is how Marshall racked up a lot of money and ended up going to multi-digits. Of course he gave some money towards his kids so that they can start up their own businesses. Half of his kids got married and started families while the other half stayed single.

All of it seemed looked a fleeting dream to Marshall. Everything happened so fast that he barely had time to register some of the events that transpired. But he was so concentrated on having to take out some crime lords and criminal activities that it just felt so fast for him. But there are some memories that he definitely didn't want to remember at all. It haunted him at nights but with his beautiful and loving wives there to comfort him, he was okay.

"It so peaceful without the kids being here ne? That means we get to have our own alone time." said Marshall.

"Mou dear. You are so bad for saying that." said Kazehana.

"Oi. I didn't mean it in a bad way you know? I mean I love the kids and there's no denying that one. But it's just that I wanted to spend some time with you. Is it so bad?"

"No. I do appreciate it deary. Plus you have gotten more handsome than ever."

"Oh Kaze-chan. I really didn't want you to upstart me you know? All of us really wanted to have a piece of Marshall-kun~. And you hogging it by yourself isn't really nice." said Karasuba as she came to the living room.

"Now now ladies. Let's get along alright? I really don't want this place to become a battlefield just like the other times. By the way, what's taking Minato so long." said Marshall as he checked his phone to see what time it is.

"Now that you have mentioned about it, Yume said that they are stuck in traffic so they might be here a tad bit late." said Ichiya.

"Well no matter. We'll just have to wait for them patiently. Wanna watch something nice to pass the time before they come here?" said Marshall.

All of his ladies really love the idea of that. So they went to the living and all of the beautiful women circled around him. Marshall popped a comedy film and they really like the funny witty remarks that some of the characters said towards each other. Marshall always has a fondness of comedy films. He even loves comedy stand ups and if he has to go out there and kick some ass, he would always put it in record mode. Sometimes Kazehana and Yomi would call Marshall a comedy freak but he doesn't mind it. After all, he'd be lying if he denied it in any way. To him, comedy is healing regardless if the joke is good or bad. Whenever there is a comedy live performance, he along with his wives would always go there and watch.

Then they heard a female voice calling out to them saying,

"Sorry to intrude!"

"Yume you're here! Its nice for you to be here safe and sound." said Marshall.

"Indeed Marshall-san. The traffic was bad but we were able to manage it. There was a freak accident that occurred on the middle of the highway so we had to wait for a bit as paramedics tended the wounded and the policemen directing some traffic." said Yume.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah. The cars were pretty much wrecked after that accident when we passed by them." said Minato.

"You guys must be hungry. We have some food prepared for you." said Yomi.

"Oh thank you. Don't mind if we do." said Minato.

All day long, the whole entire visit was made up of stories that they shared towards what they were doing for their living along with some funny stuff about raising their kids in the household. After the visit, Minato and Yume left while Akitsu was busy cleaning up the kitchen area. After that the entire day went by without any trouble except for sounds of skin hitting skin, moans, screams, and groans in the master bedroom.

From being a lone vigilante to meeting his girls to taking out crime. It was a roller coaster ride to say the least. But Marshall didn't regret any of it. After all they were there when he needed them and vice versa. No matter what trials that life throws at them, Marshall wouldn't be alone to face it. Rather, he and his girls are going to face it together.

And that concludes our story of the Vigilante and his Sekirei.

* * *

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter of this story. Now don't worry about having few lemons in it. In fact I'll be doing some one-shot series about Marshall and his beloved sekirei. I'll see you guys later.


End file.
